


Gone

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Callen's demise and how it affects everyone at OSP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent Callen I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we found a tumour in your brain. It is a Glioblastoma Multiform. It was what caused your seizure. "

"I have cancer?" He said as lay in the hospital bed with Nell by his side.

"Yes and unfortunately due to the size and location of the tumour, it is a grade IV

Is there anything you can do?" Asked Nell as she squeezed Callen's hand tighter.

"Unfortunately when the tumour is the size that it is and in the location that it's in, we are not able to remove it surgically.

"What about chemotherapy or radiation?" Asked Callen

"Unfortunately we know that these types of tumours are difficult to treat as they are resistant to chemotherapy and conventional medicine. However we can offer you medication to manage the symptoms caused by the cancer.

"How.. how long do I have? Stuttered Callen

"Given the size of the tumour I would say around 12 months, possibly less.

"Oh My God" Said Nell as she started to breakdown, while Callen sat shocked at the news he just received.

"Are you…are you telling me that I'm dying?" he asked as he sat up.

Dr Nolo took a deep breath and nodded "Yes. I'm sorry

Callen squeezed her hand tighter. Nell had never seen her husband look so lost and scared.

Nell turned to Callen. "We have to tell Hetty."

Callen started to shake his head. "No, I can't tell..No."

"Callen. I'm not saying that we have to tell the rest of the team right now, but Hetty needs to know."

"I'm dying Nell." He said as he tried to hold himself together.

"I know" she said as kissed him as tears started to form. "I'm going to call Hetty. I'll be just outside." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialled Hetty's number.

"Hetty." She said in shaky voice as Hetty answered.

"Nell, what's going on? Are you and Mr Callen alright?"

"No. Callen has a seizure last night. They did an MRI and they found a tumour." Said Nell whose voice was breaking up as she tried desperately to hold herself together. The doctor said there is nothing they can do."

Hetty felt her heart stop. She looked at Callen like he was her own son and she was going to lose him.

"Hetty?"

"I'm sorry Nell where are you now?"

"Callen and I are heading home from the hospital now. We're both going to need to take some time to.."

"Consider your time off approved"

"What about the team?"

"What about them?"

"If they ask why we are not in."

"Unless you would like me to tell them the truth Ms Jones. I will tell them that you were needed for a classified OP."

"Thank you Hetty."

Nell smiled as she hung up the phone and went back into see Callen while Hetty was still reeling from the news that Nell had just shared with her. Hetty looked out to see Sam, Deeks and Kensi laughing and joking in the bullpen.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Nell had re-joined Callen to find Dr Nolo standing with him, handing him some medication. "These are anti-convulsives; they should help with the seizures."

Callen turned to Nell. "You told Hetty?"

"Yeah."

"How did she take it?

"She took it like Hetty." Said Nell

Callen smiled.

"Doc, can you do anything about the headaches?"

"Headache's? You're having headaches." Queried Nell

"Just a couple, I didn't think it was anything serious, but they're getting worse now." He said

"I can give you something for the pain." He replied.

"Thanks Doc. Can we go home now?" Said Callen as started to get up.

"Just hold on a moment, let me get your discharge papers and I'll be right back. Mrs Callen, can I speak to you for a moment.

"Sure" she said. She turned to Callen, "I'll be right back." As they stepped outside.

"A cancer diagnosis is tough not just for patient, but those who surround him. The hospital has a support group that deals with things that come while supporting a family member with cancer. I think it would be good for you to go."

"Thank you Dr Nolo. I'll have a look into it." She said as she gave him a small smile. When is Callen due for his next appointment?"

"I've scheduled it down for 1 months time. At the appointment I'll assess where he is at and adjust or add any medications."

"Okay" she said as she turned to leave.

"Mrs Callen" Nell turned to face Dr Nolo. "Does your husband, does he have a support system, people he can depend on, aside from yourself?"

"His sister, mother and father are dead, my family is so far away, but the people we work with are our family, but he doesn't want to tell them.

"You're going to need some help, especially as his cancer progresses. It is a lot for one person to take on by themselves."

"I know I'll try and convince him to tell them. Thank you." She said as she returned to Callen discharge paperwork, medication in hand.

"Are you ready to go?

"Yeah." He replied as he got up out of the bed and they headed out of the hospital and headed home.

Meanwhile back at OSP.

"Has anyone seen Nell or Callen?" Asked Sam

"No, I haven't seen them. Maybe they're just running late."

"Or maybe they're rolling around naked in bed with one another."

"Deeks!" Exclaimed Kensi

"What! It's a valid scenario Kensalina."

"The fact that you thought of Callen and Nell naked. That's just.."

"Creepy." Piped Sam.

"Yes, Sam, thank you! Creepy is exactly the word I was looking for." Laughed Kensi.

Hetty was walking past their desks when Deeks asked. "Hetty, Hetty."

Hetty turned to face Deeks armed with that gorgon stare that everyone had seen before causing the smile to be wiped from Deeks's face, which caused Kensi to chuckle.

"We were just wondering where Nell and Callen are? They're just normally in by now."

"Mr and Mrs Callen have been loaned out on a classified mission."

Sam stood up from where he was seated on his desk. "What classified mission, what agency?"

"Do you or do you not understand the meaning of CLASSFIED Mr Hanna." Said Hetty as she walked away.

"Something's not right." Said Sam.

"Look, I'm sure everything's fine. Hetty wouldn't have allowed them to go if it wasn't." Said Kensi

"Yeah, maybe." Said Sam who got up and walked away.

Meanwhile Callen and Nell had arrived at home.

"I know this is a stupid question, how are you feeling?"

"I just, it doesn't feel real, you know. I don't even know what to feel right now. I feel angry, sad, frustrated. I mean why me. Is it because my life is good right now. Job is good, I have amazing wife, did some up there just say hey everything's good right now, let's just screw Callen over again! He said as he collapsed into the couch with his head hanging in between his legs and his hands running through his head.

Callen sat down next to her husband and touched his arm softly. "You're not alone in this Callen." She whispered. "You've got me, you've got my family, Sam, everyone at OSP."

"I don't want to burden them with this not Kensi, or Deeks or Eric."

"Or Sam?" You're not a burden Callen, they don't see you like that, we're a family" Smiled Nell.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her into him, holding on tight not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to let you go Callen." She whispered

"I don't want to go Nell." He whispered back.

Back at OSP Sam walked up to Hetty who was now sitting back in her office opening the mail.

"Hetty, what's really going on with Callen and Nell? I know they haven't been pulled for a classified op. Callen would have said something, especially to me. If they're in trouble I need to be there to help them."

Hetty sat staring at Sam for a few seconds. "You need to talk to your partner Mr Hanna."

Meanwhile back at the Callen's Nell was trying to convince Callen to tell Sam about his diagnosis.

"I know that you don't want to feel like you're burdening him by telling, but he deserves to know G. You two are so close, like, like brothers. He would only want to be there for you and support, just like I know everyone else will.

"How am I going to tell him that I'm dying Nell and be responsible for his pain?"

"He's going to be in more pain if you don't tell him and he finds out when you start to get sicker."

Callen knew there was no winning this argument with Nell. He knew she was right. He had to tell Sam. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Sam's number.

Sam pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket and saw Callen's name on the caller ID. "G, what's going on where are you and Nell? Hetty tried to tell me you were on a classified op."

Callen put his hand over the speaker and turned to Nell. "Hetty told Sam that we were pulled for a classified OP?"

"It was cover, in case anyone questioned our time."

Callen smiled and turned his focus back to Sam.

"Nell and I are at home. "Can you come around?"

"I'll be there soon." Said Sam as he exited the mission, jumped in the charger and headed over.

Sam knocked on the door as Nell answered. "Hey Sam, come on in."

"What's going on? Where's Callen?"

"I'm here" Said Callen who was laying on the lounge looking a lot worse for wear than when Sam saw him last.

"G? Are you okay? You look a little worn out" Said Sam as he took a seat in front of Callen as Nell left them alone to talk.

"There something I have to tell you Sam. I'm um I'm dying. I have a brain tumour. The doctors, they say there's nothing they can do." Said Callen who was doing his best to hold himself together.

"What, when did you find this out."

"I uh had a seizure last night; they did an MRI and found the tumour. The oncologist at the hospital confirmed it."

Sam pulled Callen into him and hugged him tight not wanting to let him go with his eyes closed as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry G." he whispered.

Sam let Callen go from the hug. "I'm so sorry G. Did the doctors say how much time you have left?"

"Yeah, um, they think about a year, maybe less."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked

"Just you and Hetty right now."

"Are you going to tell Deeks, Kensi, Eric?"

"I will soon I'm just not ready to right now. I'm still processing I guess."

"Processing?" Chuckled Sam. "Nell really has rubbed off on you."

Callen smiled and grabbed Nell's hand as she sat down back down next to him.

This was a particularly hard story to write.

Please let me know what you think by reviewing!


	2. 1 Month

_Fast forward 1 month since Callen had been diagnosed._

It had been 1 month since Callen had been given his terminal diagnosis and was still hiding it from the rest of the team.

Nell and Callen were sitting in their kitchen were sitting in their kitchen eating their kitchen as Callen took the anti convulsives and some of the pain medication.

"Headaches are still there?" Asked Nell

Callen inhaled "Yeah, it's like a high school marching band is in my head."

"The tablets aren't helping?" she queries

""For a couple of hours and then the headaches come back."

"Well you have the appointment today with Dr Nolo maybe he can suggest something else that can help."

"If he can suggest something to stop me from dying that would be great too!" he said sarcastically with a frustrated look on his face.

"Callen" Nell whispered as did her best not to cry.

Callen only realised the impact of what he said after he said. He looked up to see Nell visibly upset. He got up and walked over to her, sat down and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Dr Nolo said there might be some personality changes and I guess I'm just struggling and all I want is for everything to be normal and for this not to be real" he whispered as he sniffled.

"I know, so do I. So do I." She whispered.

Nell has been keeping some news from Callen. About a month before his diagnosis she was late. She had gone to her local doctor who confirmed was infact about 6 weeks pregnant. She had planned to tell him when she had reached 3 months and had successfully gotten through the first trimester, but now with everything that had happened with Callen. She knew she needed to tell him before his illness got any worse.

"Honey" she said as she withdrew from his embrace. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"About a month ago I went to the doctor and had some tests done."

"Oh my god Nell, are you okay, is something wrong." He said as he took her hand in his.

Nell smiled "Everything's fine. I was gonna tell you this earlier but everything happened with your diagnosis and it wasn't the right time and I.." Said Nell as she started to ramble, but Callen stopped her before she could continue rambling

"Nell, what are you trying to say?" he asked

Nell smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Callen sat their stunned, staring at Nell. "Pregnant? You're pregnant." He said as he did his best not to break down.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. "Are you okay? I mean are you happy?"

Callen looked up at Nell. "I'm so happy Nell." He said as he pulled her into him and kissed her."

"I'm so happy." He said as he smiled. Then the happiness drained from Callen's face. I'm just upset that I won't be here to see him or her grow up." He said as he held her.

After a couple of minutes Nell looked up at Callen. "We should get ready; we have to be at Dr Nolo's in about an hour."

"Yeah" he said as he removed his arm from around Nell allowing her to get up.

"Nell?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she turned to face Callen.

"I want to ask Dr Nolo if doing any chemotherapy or radiation will help keep me here longer or if there are any trials running that I can participate in. I want to be here with you and the baby for as long as possible."

Nell smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can definitely find out. I want you here with me and the baby as long as possible."

_Meanwhile Sam, Deeks and Kensi were already at the mission._

Out of the three of them only Sam knew about Callen's diagnosis. Even though Deeks and Kensi had been picking up subtle changes in Callen's behaviour.

"Anyone seen Callen and Nell this morning yet?"

Hetty walked surprising all of them causing Deeks to jump. "Mr and Mrs Callen are out at an appointment this morning and will be with us shortly." Said Hetty.

"Appointment? For?" Asked Deeks

"That would be Mr and Mrs Callen's business Mr Deeks." Said Hetty. "I suggested you use your free time more wisely Mr Deeks, like for example finishing your coursework that was due last week." Said Hetty.

"I'm all over it Hetty" he said as he held up the course paperwork.

"Hmmm" Said Hetty as she smiled. "I expect the completed paperwork on my desk by end of business today Mr Deeks." She said as she smiled as she walked back to her office. Sam got up and followed Hetty.

"So what do you do you think Kens?"

"What do I think about what Deeks?"

"The appointment Nallen are at?" Me, my money is on Nell's pregnant."

Kensi opened up her mouth to respond but Deeks cut her office.

"Yep, I reakon our Nellosaurus is pregnant."

"You know what Deeks I'm not speculating and you should be finishing your course paperwork otherwise Hetty is going to kill you."

"Come on Kens, speculate with me speculating is fun. Come on Kensi. Fern? Princess?" he said as Kensi sat ignoring him.

_In the meantime Sam sat down in Hetty's office._

Callen's appointment with the oncologist is today right Hetty?"

"Indeed it is Mr Hanna."

They sat in silence before Sam broke the silence.

"I'm not looking to break in a new partner Hetty. Hell I don't want a new partner. But Callen, the way he is. Should he be out in the field?"

Hetty just stared at Sam.

"Come on Hetty don't tell me you haven't noticed the subtle changes in his personality. His been struggling with the headaches, he's having some trouble thinking, he's been quarter backing our operations in OPS instead of on the ground, which come on I mean it's unusual and sooner or later those two are going to pick up something's wrong. How much longer does he think he can hide it?"

"I understand Mr Hanna. I will speak to him when he arrives in today."

_Meanwhile Nell and Callen had arrived at the hospital to see Dr Nolo_

"Mr Callen, how are you feeling?"

"The headaches are getting worse."

"Okay, have you noticed any other changes?"

"My mood, my personality, it's changing."

"I see." He said as he updated Callen's medical file.

Callen looked at Nell who nodded as Callen turned back to Dr Nolo. "Dr Nolo. I know said that the tumour was too big and where it was located you couldn't remove it surgically. What about chemotherapy or radiation or a clinical trial. I want to be here for as long as possible."

"I can start you on Temozolomide, which will help slow down the cancer growth. It may give you a couple of more months. You need to be aware that you may suffer some side effects Mr Callen such as nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, constipation, diarrhea, skin rash, tiredness, weakness, dizziness, insomnia, unpleasant taste in your mouth.

Callen sat and thought for a few seconds before answering. "I guess I'm going to have most of this coming with the cancer anyway Doctor Nolo and I'll just have to deal with it. I want to be here for as long as I can to be able to raise my baby for as long as I can and be with a family with a my wife for as long as I can."

"You are pregnant Mrs Callen?" Congratulations." He said as he smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Mr Callen, you have an MRI scheduled in 20 minutes. I'll have a nurse take you down there. Mrs Callen I just need you to sign some paperwork." He said as he buzzed the nurse in who took Callen down for the MRI.

"Mrs Callen do you remember what we talked about the last time you were here?

"Yes" she replied simply

"Has he made his colleagues aware of his diagnosis?"

"Only one man he is close with and our boss."

"How is he at work?

"There's been some subtle changes, the ones he told you about earlier."

"And you Mrs Callen, how are handling everything along with your pregnancy?"

"I've had some help from Sam, his colleague, our friend. I just feel useless that there is nothing that I can do to help him."

"Have you been the support group that I recommended last time you were here?"

Nell looked away and then looked back at Dr Nolo. "Ah no I...I haven't just been busy at work and helping my husband and the pregnancy."

"I see."

"I will try and get there soon Dr Nolo."

"Please do Mrs Callen it will be a great help to you and the people around your husband."

Nell smiled and nodded. "Uh how long will my husband's MRI be?"

"It should be done in about 40 minutes. You're welcome to wait outside radiology.

"Thanks I'll` grab a cup of coffee and I'll come back.

40 minutes later Callen's MRI had finished and he came out to find Nell waiting for him.

"Done?" She asked

"Yeah, Dr Nolo said he'd call if there was any difference from last time.

"Alright, come on, let's go to the pharmacy get your script filled and then we can head into the office. "

Callen nodded as they made their way to the pharmacy, picked up his script and headed into OSP.

_20 minutes later they were walking through the doors of the office to be greeted by Kensi, Sam and Deeks._

"Morning Nallen" Said Deeks

"Nallen?" queried Sam, Nell and Callen at the same time.

"What's a Nallen?" asked Sam

"That's a Nallen" Said Deeks as he gestured to Callen and Nell who were smiling.

"Why couldn't you just say morning Callen, morning Nell like a normal person?" Said Sam

"Because we all know Deeks isn't normal" Smiled Kensi

"And that is exactly why you love me princess." He said as she shot a cheeky smile across to Kensi

"In answer to your question Sam, it's just shorter, easier, comboing the name."

"Comboing isn't a word Deeks." Said Sam

"Combo? Comboing?" Said Deeks to himself.

"Anyway why Deeks is trying to get a grasp on the English language. "How was your appointment?" Asked Kensi

"Appointment?" Queried Callen

"Yeah, the one Hetty said you were at this morning" Said Kensi

"Hetty told you?" Said Callen who had been so fearful about everyone was finding out, had a lump in his throat.

"Come on Callen you had to know we'd find out eventually I mean look at Nell, she's practically glowing." Said Deeks. I was right I called it our Nellosaurus is pregnant!" Smiled Deeks.

Callen took Nell's hand as they looked each other and smiled.

"G?" Queried Sam

Callen looked at Sam. "Deeks is right. Nell is pregnant." He said as he smiled as everyone came in for a group hug while congratulating Callen and Nell.

Hetty walked into find everyone wishing Callen and Nell congratulations. She smiled and walked over to them. "Am I sensing that congratulations are in order Mr Callen, Mrs Callen."

"Yes Hetty."

"I assume this is in relation to your pregnancy Ms Jones.

"Uh yes, how did you kno?"

"Well Mr Callen your wife has had that pregnancy glow for the past couple of weeks." She said as she smiled.

"Mr Callen, can I see you in my office everyone else to the gym, close quarter training.

Nell looked at Callen to make sure he was okay. He shot her back a look indicating he was.

"What about Callen?" Asked Deeks.

"I'll catch up to you Deeks."

"Alright" he said as he jogged up the stairs to the gym along with Nell, Kensi and Sam.

Hetty turned her attention back to Callen. "Mr Callen, how did your appointment go this morning?"

"I had another MRI; Dr Nolo said he would call if anything had changed.

"How are you coping with everything? Now in addition to Nell being pregnant."

"It's not a burden Hetty, Nell being pregnant."

"I know it isn't Mr Callen, it is a joyous occasion." Said Hetty as she smiled. "However I can imagine it will take a toll as both your cancer and her pregnancy progresses."

Callen didn't say anything. He just stared at Hetty with a look that knew she was right.

"Have you been experiencing any new symptoms?"

"No, not yet, but I'm about to start on a course of chemotherapy tablets to try and slow down the progression of the tumour. There might be some side effects from that." He said as he did his best to hold himself together.

"Nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, tiredness?" She said

"Yeah" he said as he looked down.

"Mr Callen I understand that you don't want this news widespread throughout this office. However your team relies on you to have their backs and lead them, whether that be on the ground or lately from OPS. They put their lives in your hands.

"You're saying they need to know aren't you Hetty."

"Indeed Mr Callen. I understand that it is completely your decision and it is up to you when tell them. Please know that Mr Deeks, Ms Blye and Mr Beale will only want to support you and be there for you and help you in whatever way they can.

Callen paused. "Hetty I don't want to be a bur."

"Stop right there Mr Callen you would not and are not a burden to anyone here on this team. Do you understand me?"

Callen swallowed hard. He wasn't intimated by many people but Hetty intimidated him. "Yes"

"Now about the rest of your team if you would like me to tell them I w"

"No. Thank you, but this is something that I need to tell them."

"I understand Mr Callen." She said as she smiled. "Now is Jethro aware of your situation?"

Callen shook his head. "No, I haven't spoken to him yet. I will though."

Hetty smiled. "Alright I think that about covers it. If you or Nell need anything, anytime off please let me know.

"Thanks Hetty, we will". He replied.

"Now go, go, I imagine Mr Deeks and Ms Blye are about to face off and I know that you will not want to miss that." Smiled Hetty

Callen chuckled and went on his way to the gym.

Right as he was walking into the gym he saw Deeks get taken down by Kensi who was now on top of him and had him pinned.

"Looks like I walked in just in time." Said Callen as he looked down at Kensi on top of Deeks.

"Who says she isn't exactly where I want her." Said Deeks with a cheeky smile.

Sam and Callen chuckled as Kensi realised what Deeks meant, she punched him again and got up off him and removed her mouthguard.

"Deeks! You...I...just..."

Deeks sat up and took his mouthguard out. "I left you speechless again huh princess" he said as he shot Kensi a cheeky grin.

_While all this was unfolding Callen pulled Nell aside._

"I talked to Hetty. I think we need to tell them about me about the tumour. "

"Wait, what did Hetty say?"

"She just clarified a couple of things for me."

"Alright, how do you want to do this?" Asked Nell

"I was thinking that maybe we can invite the team over for a BBQ, it's Friday so we don't have to work so far yet tomorrow. We can tell them it's to celebrate the baby news and then we tell them."

"What about Gibbs? Have you told him?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna call him."

"You're gonna do this over the phone? Gibbs is like a father to you Callen. We should go and see him or ask him to come here."

Callen nodded. "Yeah, yeah you're right, we should go and see him." He said as he smiled as he looked at Nell. "I love you Nell." He said as he bent down to kiss her as Kensi, Deeks and Sam looked on smiling.

"Alright lovebirds enough of that." Said Deeks.

Callen and Nell smiled as they withdrew from the kiss.

"Jealous Deeks?" Teased Kensi

"What? No, why would I be Kensalina, you we're practically just straddling me. I can replay that scenario over and over in my mind." Said Deeks as he smiled.

"Deeks, that's just...you know what don't even..."

"Uh guys. Callen and I were just talking we were hoping you all would come around tonight right around 7 for a barbecue and beers to celebrate our baby news."

"Yeah sure" Said Kensi. "Sounds good."

"Deeks? Sam?" Asked Nell

Yeah sure, of course we'll be there." Smiled Sam

"Yeah definitely wouldn't miss it." Said Deeks.

"Great. I have to get to OPS. I'll tell Eric" She said as she kissed him and walked away.

The rest of the day went pretty routine, there were no urgent cases and the rest of the day the team spent catching on paperwork and training.

At around 6 Nell came down the stairs, grabbed Callen and headed out of the office.

"Did you talk to Gibbs?"

"Not yet. I figured that we would just turn up and surprise him."

"Is that wise I've heard about Gibbs."

"It's alright Nell, I know Gibbs and if I call him and tell him we're coming from a visit he's gonna think there's an ulterior motive.

"I hate to break to you honey, but we sort of do have an ulterior motive.

Callen paused. "Okay that's true, but just trust me on this." He said as he grabbed her upper arms. "Please" he said as looked her in the eye.

Nell rolled her eyes "Alright" she said.

Callen smiled as they continued the drive home arriving shortly after and started to prep the food and grill.

7pm came around and the team started to arrive. Sam first then Kensi and Deeks arrived together which didn't go unnoticed and the last to arrive was Eric. Sam took charge of the grill as Nell and Kensi were in the kitchen making a salad with Deeks watching on.

"Kensi hands off the salad princess. I don't want to spend the night in the hospital." He said as he ate a crouton.

Nell laughed as Kensi threw a crouton at Deeks who simply smiled.

Meanwhile outside Callen joined Sam at the grill.

"You didn't just get all here to celebrate the baby news did you? Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Sam" He said as he smiled. "And yes your right. I talked with Hetty and we agreed it would be best to tell them, their my family they deserve to know." He said as he looked out as he watched them talking and laughing.

About an hour later they had all finished their drinks and food when Callen turned to Nell and she knew what her husband was about to say. She simply nodded as Callen stood up.

"Guys, I just wanted to say thanks for coming tonight Nell and I are glad to have you here to help celebrate our baby news" He said as he reached for Nell's hand and squeezed.

Callen took a deep breath. "That's not the only reason Nell and I asked you here today. A couple of months ago Hetty told you that Nell and I were pulled for a classified mission to cover the real reason why we weren't at work.

Callen exhaled hard and sighed. "I had a seizure and ended up in the hospital." He said as he squeezed Nell's hand. "They did a MRI and uh they found...found.." Callen struggled to speak. Nell stood up and put her hand to his cheek.

"I can do this if you.." Before Nell could finish Callen nodded and Nell took over the speech.

"They did an MRI and they found a tumour a Glioblastoma Multiforme, it's a grade 4 tumour. It's terminal. He has about 12 months left." She said as tears came down her face.

Silence blanketed the group. They had gone from hearing the best news to the worst."

Deeks was the first one to break the silence. He got up and walked over to Nell and Callen. "I know that I can speak for everyone here that we're so sorry that this happened and we'll do everything we can to help you and Nell through this and...after..we'll be..." Said Deeks who was getting emotional.

Kensi got up and walked over to Deeks, put her hand on his back and whispered "It's okay."

"What Deeks is trying to say is when you're not here (Kensi exhaled deeply as tears came down Callen and Nell's face) all of us will be there to help Nell and help raise the baby."

Callen and Nell both nodded as Kensi and Deeks came over to them and hugged them; they were soon joined by Sam and Eric. They stood together as Callen whispered "Thank you"


	3. Washington

Later that night Callen called Hetty to organise emergency leave for Nell and himself and were on a plane to Washington the next day. 5 hours they landed in Washington. As they disembarked from the plane Nell turned to Callen.

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked.

Callen took Nell's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissed it and smiled. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Nell smiled as they walked hand up the tunnel, collected their bags and headed to NCIS Headquarters.

Meanwhile at NCIS Headquarters Tony and McGee were already in the bullpen arguing when Ziva walked in.

"Ah Ziva did you know our very own Tim McGee is writing another book about the Continuing Adventures of LJ Tibbs."

"McGee" Said Ziva with authority as she got up out of her chair and walked over to her desk. "Do you remember what I said that I would do to you if you ever" She said as she extenuated the word ever; "wrote another book including me."

McGee gulped.

"Do you remember what Gibbs said he would do to you if you if. Well I guess he did not say anything, but he gave you a look McGee. A look that I have used many times myself."

In the meantime Callen and Nell had arrived at the Navy Yard and had taken the elevator to Gibbs floor and walked off towards Gibbs desk where they could hear the argument occurring between his team.

"Would that be that I would deep six you look Ziva?"

"I do not know what deep six means Tony."

Before Ziva could answer Gibbs walked up and to Mc Gee and head slapped him.

"It means that McGee writes another book about the adventures of LJ Tibbs we're gonna be investigating his murder." He said as he sat at his desk not noticing Callen as he walked up.

"Now that is definitely a book I would read. LJ Tibbs the alter ego of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I see your still giving out head slaps Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled and got up and hugged Callen. "Callen, good to see you. You must be Nell" He said.

Nell nodded and smiled.

"What brings you to DC Callen?"

"Well Gibbs I have an appointment with the Director and we need to talk to you."

Gibbs and Callen walked away from prying ears. "Everything okay Callen?"

Before Callen could answer Gibbs phone rang, but he didn't pick up.

"Gibbs answer your phone I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs pulled out his flip phone. "Yeah Gibbs." He said as he listened to the call.

"Callen, I got to go. We'll talk later, my house tonight. Doors unlocked" He said as he yelled for the team to grab their gear as he headed out.

"Same old Gibbs." He said as he chuckled.

"Agent Callen. Mrs Callen." Said Vance as he stood on the platform on the stairs.

Callen looked at Director Vance and nodded as they both grabbed their gear and walked upstairs to his office. Once inside Callen explained everything to the Director.

"Callen. I'm so sorry."

Callen nodded not saying a word.

"How long did the doctors give you?'

"They say about a year. I'm on medication to try and get a couple more months. But there's no way of knowing how its gonna progress." He said.

"I see. Am I right to assume Hetty knows."

"Yes and my team and you."

"Gibbs?" He questioned.

"That's another reason for the trip Director to tell him in person." He said. "I want to keep working as long as possible Director."

"I understand Agent Callen. "Normally at this point you would be placed on sick leave."

"Director I."

Vance put his hands up. "As I was saying Callen, that's what would happen in normal circumstances and as we both know Callen you are definitely not normal."

Callen and Nell shot the Director a confused look.

"Was that meant to be a compliment Director?" Queried Callen

"Yes" he said as he nodded. "So have your doctor forward your results to Hetty and myself so we can follow your progress and assess everything on a month to month basis."

Callen nodded. "Will do Director."

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

Callen looked at Nell who nodded.

"I'm pregnant Director." She said as she took a hold of Callen's hand.

Leon smiled "Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you Director." Said Callen.

"You're a busy man Director we'll get out of your hair"

Vance shot Callen look.

"Well so to speak" Said Callen as Vance chuckled as they headed out of his Vance's office and headed onto Gibbs house.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and before they knew it Gibbs walked in to find in Callen and Nell cooking dinner. He approached them cautiously.

"Callen? What are you doing?"

Callen turned to find Gibbs staring at him. "Cooking" He said simply.

"That safe Callen?" He said.

Callen chuckled.

"Don't worry Gibbs I'm not letting him do it alone."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Yeah." He said as Nell plated up dinner and they all sat down at the table.

As they were about half way through the meal Gibbs spoke up. "So you and Nell came all the way to DC to talk face to face. Means it serious Callen. "What's going on?"

Callen turned to Nell who nodded slightly. "We have some news. First off Nell is pregnant."

Gibbs smiled. "Congratulations Callen. Congratulations Nell"

Nell knew that Gibbs had been like a father figure to him so there was no question in either of their minds that they would want Gibbs to be their babies grandfather.

"Gibbs. I know you've been like a father to Callen. We were both hoping that you would consider our child as your grandchild." Said Nell

Gibbs smile grew wider. "Of course, I would love too." He said as he got up and pulled them both into a hug.

Gibbs started to clear the plates off the table when he saw the Callen's expression had changed from happy to upset.

"Callen? Everything okay?"

"We have some other news Gibbs. Can you sit down?"

Gibbs didn't like where this was heading but he put down the dishes he was carrying and sat down at the table.

"What's going on Callen?"

Callen and Nell started to tell Gibbs about his diagnosis.

"I spoke to Dr Nolo; I told him I want to be here with Nell and our child for as long as possible, so he started me on some tablets. It's supposed to give me a few more months." He said shakily.

Gibbs got up and walked around to Callen who got up out of his chair. Gibbs pulled him into him.

"I'm so sorry Callen." He said as he held onto Callen who was starting to break down.

After a couple of minutes Callen removed himself from Gibbs hold.

"Whatever you need Callen. I'm there. For you, for Nell, for my grandchild."

"Callen nodded. "Thanks Gibbs."

"Nell I don't feel so great. I think it's the side effects from the tablets. "I'm gonna go lay down."

'Yeah." She said as she nodded. "Do you need a hand or will you be right?"

"I'll be okay, you stay." He said as said good night to Gibbs and headed up the stairs.

Nell and Gibbs moved to the couch and relaxed back into it.

"How are you doing with everything Nell?" Asked Gibbs

Nell inhaled sharply. "Honestly, it's alot being pregnant and my husband is dying" She said as she started to cry.

"Shh, come here." He said as he pulled her into him. "It's alright. I've got you. We're gonna get through this together."

Nell sniffled as she tried to compose herself. "I just don't know what to do Gibbs. I'm trying to be strong for him Gibbs, but it just gets too much sometimes. I just feel like I want to break into a million pieces and I know that I can't, because he needs me to be strong for him."

Gibbs move slightly and looked down at Nell. "Hey, hey, you're not alone in this Nell, neither of you are. You've got me, Sam, your whole team in LA. I won't let you go through this alone. You hear me?"

Nell nodded.

"It's okay to ask for help. It's understandable to feel the way you do right now. "You're overwhelmed and you need to tell us so we can help."

Nell nodded again.

"Alright tomorrow, we get a plan in place, to get Callen through these next months. Remember you have a mini Callen or a mini you growing in there" He said as he put his hand on her stomach. "You need to look after yourself for the sake of the baby."

Nell smiled.

"Thanks Gibbs.

"Gibbs, alright now. Go upstairs get some rest and we can talk about it with Callen tomorrow.

Nell smiled and nodded. She gave Gibbs one last hug before headed upstairs.

Gibbs sat on the couch and inhaled sharply as he tried to wrap his head around the news that Callen was dying. He wasn't dying of bullet or a poison. He was dying a natural death. Something he thought wouldn't happen for a long time for Callen. He needed time to think. He got up off the couch and headed down to the basement.


	4. The Plan

It had been a couple of hours since Gibbs had talked with Nell, and he was struggling to get his head around the idea that Callen was dying. He had lost men and women in battle and on this job (thinking back to Kate, Dianne) but here was someone who had his whole life ahead of him, he finally had the family that he had craved for as long as Gibbs had known him and now it was all being taken away from him. Gibbs who had been working on his boat slammed down the hand held sander he had been using in frustration when he heard a voice come from the top of the stairs. Callen's voice. 

"Gibbs?" He queried. 

"Callen? He said as he looked up. "You should be upstairs resting." 

"I couldn't sleep." He said as he walked down the stairs. 

"Yeah." Chuckled Gibbs. 

"One of the many perks of this medication." Said Callen

"Mmm." Said Gibbs as he poured himself a bourbon. 

"How did you talk with Nell go?" He asked as he sat on the stool. 

Gibbs took a drink of the bourbon before looking at Callen. "She's scared Callen. She doesn't want to lose you."

"I know. I mean I know Nell she's strong and she wants to try and do everything herself and it's alot for her, it's alot for anyone." 

Gibbs didn't say anything, he just stared at Callen. 

"What did she say?" Asked Callen. 

Gibbs stayed silent. 

"Gibbs!" Said Callen more forcefully. 

Gibbs looked away from Callen and shook his head. 

"Gibbs I need to know, so that I can help her, talk to her, and get her some help." Said Callen

"She's trying to be strong for you Callen, but it's alot for her, especially now she's pregnant, and all that going on. She knows that she needs to be strong for you and the baby, but..."

"It's too much for her." Realised Callen as he slouched back on the stool. 

"For one person, yeah, but as I told Nell and I'll tell you the same thing you're not alone Callen, you've got the team in LA, and you've got me." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Thanks Gibbs." Said Callen as he smiled softly. I better get back. I'll see you in the morning" He said as he climbed the stairs and headed back to bed as Gibbs took another drink and picked up his sander and went back to work on the boat. 

Gibbs woke up to the smell of coffee emanating from upstairs as took in his surroundings and realised he was still in the basement. He stood up extending his arms above his head and with one hand on the rail he climbed the stairs and headed towards the kitchen in the hunt for the coffee. Instead he found Nell in the kitchen while Callen was sitting at the kitchen table cup of coffee in hand with a glass of water placed off to the side with his pills nearby.

"Morning Nell." He said Nell smiled and replied as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Callen.

"How are you doing Callen?" He asked.

"Better." He said as he picked up the pills and the glass of water and swallowed them

"Alright, hope you guys are hungry" Said Nell as bought over plates of eggs, bacon, fruit and orange juice. "I hope you don't mind, there was not alot in the fridge."

Callen chuckled at how straight up she was with Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled. "It's all good Nell, it's been a long time since someone has cooked breakfast like this in this house." He said as he thought back to Shannon.

Nell started to serve out the breakfast and put down the two full plates in front of Gibbs and Callen.

"Nell, come sit down, breakfast is gonna get cold."

"I'm just grabbing a cup of tea; I'll be there in a minute." She said as she poured the tea into the cup and headed back to the table and started eating.

As they all finished eating Nell collected the plates and began to wash up and joined them back at the table shortly after.

Gibbs turned to Nell. "Nell. We talked last night as we said that we were going to come up with a plan to get you and Callen through the coming months because your gonna need it and your gonna need help especially as your pregnancy progresses and his cancer progresses." He said as Callen looked away.

"So I've been in contact with your team in LA." Said Gibbs.

"Wait, you've spoken to Sam, Hetty.." Said Callen

"Kensi, Deeks and Beale. Yeah" He said simply.

"They're on board. They're each gonna take turns in helping you two out with whatever you need and because I know you Callen and you don't want to bother anyone with anything." He said with a frustrated look. "They're gonna be checking in with you two each day."

"Gibbs.." He started to say.

"Don't fight me on this Callen. I promised Nell that I would get you through these next months and that's what I'm gonna do" He said

Callen chuckled and smiled as grabbed Nell's hand who's was resting on her thigh. "I was gonna say thank you."

Gibbs nodded his head slightly and smiled. "Well okay then."

Callen smiled.

"One more thing I'm organizing for a leave of absence."

"Wait, what when you did organise this? You can't leave your team Gibbs. Who'll take over?" Said Callen.

"Dinozzo can take over the team for a while. You guys are gonna need some help around once the baby is born." Smiled Gibbs.

Callen opened his mouth to speak as Nell squeezed his hand and nodded her head.

"We really appreciate it Gibbs" She said. "We'd love to have you."

Gibbs smiled. "Nell, do you have your laptop with you?"

"Do you know how to put in for a leave of absence?" Queried Gibbs.

Nell smiled. "You've never put in for any before?" She asked in surprised tone.

Before Gibbs could answer Callen jumped in. "Honey, I think Gibbs thinks the computer on his desk is an ornament."

"You've never used it?"

Gibbs shook his head

Nell looked at Gibbs shocked.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine not using my tablet, laptop and smart phone."

Callen chuckled.

"What!" She said.

Callen smirked and chucked. "Nothing!" He said.

"Alright you two. Knock it off." Said Gibbs. "Nell can you send that form to the director?"

"Yeah sure" She said as she got up to get her laptop. "Uh Gibbs. Do you have an internet connection here?" She asked.

Callen and Gibbs turned slightly to look a Nell with a shocked look.

"Got it no internet." She said.

"Can't you do the McGee thing?" Said Gibbs.

Nell shot Gibbs a confused look and then looked at Callen. "I'll translate. He means can you hack into a neighbours internet and use their connection."

"That's what I said Callen" Said Gibbs as he finished his coffee.

Callen laughed. "Yeah."

"Got it Gibbs." Said Nell as she began to type.

"Alright, I have to get to the office. Check in." Said Gibbs. "Will you two be alright?"

"Afraid to leave to leave the kids alone huh?" Smirked Callen.

Gibbs smiled as he picked up his phone and headed out the door.

Nell walked back into the kitchen to find Callen waiting for her. "Gibbs still here?" She asked.

"He had to go to the office." He said.

"Oh. I was just gonna let him know the form had been sent, that's all." She said.

Callen nodded. "So you spoke to Gibbs last night." He said

"Yeah, we were sitting on the couch, he asked how I was doing with everything and I told him sometimes it gets too much for me and I just want to break into a million pieces." She said as she wiped her eyes.

Callen came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and nestled into her.

"I know and just because I'm sick doesn't mean you can't tell me this and let me be there for you babe."

Nell turned to face her husband. "I know. I'm sorry."

"its okay" He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into him. "And hey Gibbs has got a plan happening and we're gonna be fine. Besides I don't want every conversation we have to be about the cancer."

"I want to enjoy life, starting right now." He said as he leant down and kissed her and worked his way to her neck.

"Callen! This is Gibbs house, we can't do this." She said.

Callen smiled "Yes we can" He said as he kissed her.

Nell tried to argue, but it was no use as he continued to get lost in her husband. She stopped and started to walk away.

"Nell?" Queried Callen

"I'm not having sex in Gibbs kitchen." She said as she walked away, turning to face Callen and shot him a cheeky smile. "But the guest bedroom well..." She said as trailed off whilst walking away.

Callen smirked and followed her towards the bedroom.

Bit of filler chapter guys, let me know what you think! Please review!


	5. Caught Out

Nell and Callen were both breathing heavy as they both came down off their orgasms Callen pulled Nell into him as he kissed her temple.

"You are amazing." He said as she rested against his bare torso.

Nell smiled. "Mmmm, you are very satisfying." She said seductively as her hand started to move over his scarred torso, her lips following soon after.

Callen let out a soft moan as her soft lips connected with his rough skin. Nell smiled as she continued to kiss her way up his body, nuzzling her head into his neck, causing him to throw his neck back and close his eyes, letting the softness of Nell's lips envelope him as she works her way back to his lips.

"Mmm, you taste so good." She said as she smiled in between kisses.

Callen smirked as Nell started to kiss around back down his neck.

"Nell?" Smirked Callen as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Mmmm, hmmm." She answered not breaking contact with his neck.

Callen chuckled as he reached and caressed her cheek re-gaining her concentration back to him. "I want to taste you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. Nell smiled as they changed positions. Callen began kissing his way down her body. Nell moaned in anticipation of what was to come.

Ever since he had found out she was pregnant, he had noticed how sensitive her body had become, how her sex drive had increased. He loved being able to satisfy her and in turn himself.

He smiled as enveloped one of her nipples with his mouth causing Nell to moan as her hand ran down to her chest tweaking her other nipple as her hands made her way to Callen's head as she arched her back pushing her nipple further into him.

Callen smirked, then smiled as he continued to use his tongue to tease one nipple while using his other hand to tweak the other. Nell moaned as Callen tongue and fingers worked at her. "More" She whispered in between moans. Callen stopped, looked up at Nell who had her eyes closed, smiling. "No, don't stop, don't stop." Said whispered in between breaths.

Callen smiled and started to kiss her stomach as his hand slowly trickled, softly towards her centre causing Nell to moan, and quiver as his lips connected with her swollen stomach as his fingertips slowly traced the outline of her outer lips sending a shiver through her body, as he breathing became shallow and labored. He felt her lift her hips. "More, please. I need you to." She moaned inbetween breaths as Callen's finger continued to trace, occasionally slipping, testing to see how wet she was.

His lips were etching closer and closer to her as his fingers continued to work, he slowly slipped a finger inside of her causing her to moan deeply. "More. I want…I need more, more fingers…..teasing. Please" She strained.

Callen continued to kiss her soft supple skin slowly slipping another finger inside of her, feeling how wet she was he did. Nell whimpered in response.

"Please…don't….make…me….wai…" She said breathlessly.

Callen smiled as he made his way in between her legs, tasting how wet she was becoming; he let his tongue slide into her. Nell moaned as her hand reached back above her head, grabbing onto the bed sheets

Callen's hands moved to her hips pulling her deeper into him as he continued to drive Nell closer and closer heightened pleasure. So much so that he didn't hear Gibbs enter the house.

Gibbs had come home to pick up some gear when he heard moaning coming from the upstairs bedroom. Gibbs smiled and chuckled before exiting the house.

Meanwhile Callen had been driving Nell crazier and crazier, her back arching, her moans increasing, every touch increasing her pleasure, cumulating in her orgasm, exploding a few minutes later. Nell panted as she smiled as Callen kissed his way up her body.

Nell stared at Callen before smiling and kissing him. "That was amazing. These hormones are just..it's crazy. I just feel so horny, so sensitive all the time." She said as she kissed his neck.

Callen chuckled as they snuggled in together, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Callen and Nell awoke to noise down stairs in the kitchen. Callen stretched his arms out over his head as Nell nestled into his chest.

"Can you smell that" He asked as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

Nell sniffled and looked at Callen. "Yeah." "Is Gibbs cooking?" She asked slowly.

They looked at each curiously before sliding out of bed, getting dressed and headed down the stairs.

"What's the time, we surely couldn't have fallen asleep for that long?" Said Nell as Callen looked at his watch.

"Well clearly we did." He said as he showed Nell his watch.

"Wow" She whispered as they descended the stairs.

"I know, but now with all this medication all I want to do is sleep."

Nell smiled softly as they found Gibbs in the kitchen cooking as he turned to face them.

"Glad to see you two are awake." He said as started to serve out the meals whilst staring at Callen, who was checking his pockets, looking for his pills.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Nell.

Callen looked back at the stairs. "Yeah, my pills. I must have left them upstairs." He said as he turned to go back up.

Nell put her arm out to stop him. "It's alright I'll get them I'll be back in a second." She said as he went up the stairs.

Callen walked over to help Gibbs. "How you doing Callen?" He asked

"I'm uh, doing alright. How are you doing?" He asked with suspicion.

Gibbs smiled and took a drink of his beer. "Gibbs? Did you just smile?" Asked Callen, but Gibbs didn't answer

"You did! Didn't you? What's going on?"

"Ah heck G. I thought you'd be doing better than alright, especially after what I heard earlier." He said as he stared at Callen.

Embarrassment came over Callen. "Gibbs, I'm sorry I didn't…It's just with Nell and the pregnancy and we were talking about enjoying life and…."

"Well by the sounds of things Callen, I'd say you certainly were enjoying." He said as he chuckled.

"Oh my god." Whispered Callen as Nell came back into view. Sensing the tension in the room to turned to Callen and asked. "What's uh going on?" She said nervously.

Callen smiled and shot Gibbs a "Do we tell her look." Callen just smiled and went back to serving up the dishes while Callen pulled Nell off to the side.

"Okay, what is going?" She asked her husband

"Gibbs heard us."

"Wait, what" She said nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know. I didn't even hear him come in."

"I think your mind was probably elsewhere Callen." She said cheekily, with sarcastic undertones.

Callen smirked. "Mmmm." He mumbled as Gibbs said "Grubs up" as he sat the plates down at the dinner table.

For most of the meal Nell had avoided eye contact with Gibbs who had noticed her avoidance before finally addressing it.

"Hey, Nell" He said in his typical Gibbs-esque tone.

"Yeah, uh sorry." She said as put down her cutlery.

"About what I heard earlier." He started to say.

"Sorry, about that I didn't mean too, we Said Nell as she pointed towards Callen) didn't mean any disrespect. I guess it's just with the baby and the hormones and.."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Nell, it's totally normal. I've been through it." He said as he smiled softly thinking of Shannon and Kelly.

Nell smiled. "Really because it's just with the hormones and (Nell's voice fades out as the conversation between her and Gibbs continue)

Callen watched on as the two most important people in his lives continued to talk, when he got a sharp pain down his right side and started to spasm.

"Owwww" He said as his body started to lose control, snapping Gibbs and Callen out of their conversation.

"Callen." Said Gibbs seriously as he got up and moved quickly over to him.

"Nell, Call 911." Nell got up, pulled out not taking her eyes of her husband.

"Yes, I have an emergency. I need ambulance sent to (as she re-iterated Gibbs address), it's my husband, he's seizing down one side of his body. He has brain cancer.

"Okay, we'll dispatch EMS now, they are on route." Said the operator as Nell hung up the phone and dropped down next to Callen, taking his hand, doing whatever she could to help him.

"It's okay; hold on G, ambulance is on the way. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. She whispered.

"He's gonna be okay." She said as she locked eyes with Gibbs. "It's gonna be okay" She whispered as they could hear the sirens in the distance.


	6. Hospital

Nell and Gibbs knelt on either side of Callen, not letting go of his hands as he continued to seize. They could hear the sirens getting closer.

Gibbs looked up at Nell. "Nell, I need you to go outside, show the EMT's in." Nell looked at Gibbs. "I can't leave him Gibbs." She whispered as she held on tight.

"Nell, Nell, look at me." He said seriously. "I've got him. I promise he's not going anywhere." He said as he looked her.

Nell nodded and let go of his hand and headed outside to guide the EMT's in. "He's in here. He's got a brain tumor, a Glioblastoma Grade IV. He's taking anti-seizure medication." She said as she guided them into the house.

"Okay, how long has the seizure been in progress?" Asked one of the EMT's.

"About 5 minutes." Replied Gibbs.

"Alright, what's his name?"

"It's Callen." Replied Nell

"Callen, Callen, my name is Derek. I'm an EMT. I'm gonna check your airway okay?" He said

"Alright, your airway looks good. I'm gonna roll you onto your side, okay." Said Derek as he looked at Gibbs. "Sir. I'm gonna need to let go of him, while I roll him."

Gibbs shot the EMT a look before releasing his grip allowing the EMT to get him into the recovery position.

The EMT started to assess Callen as best he could while he was still seizing as Nell and Gibbs watched on nervously. After about a minute he noticed Callen's body start to relax and he was slowly coming out of the seizure.

Nell leant down next to him, assisting him as he tried to get up. "Callen, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I.." He said as he struggled to get his bearings. "What happened?" He asked Nell, not realizing the EMT was there.

"You don't remember?" the EMT asked startling him.

"No, sorry. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Derek. I'm here to help you. I need to check you over and then we can head to the hospital." He said

"Hospital? No I'm fine. I have a doctor back in Los Angeles, who has my file."

"Callen, your wife told us about your tumor. You need to go to the hospital to be checked. Especially since you had a"

Callen looked at Nell, who had looked like she had, had the life scared out of her. He knew she would want him to go and get checked out. He pulled her in close to him. "I'm sorry I scared you." He said.

Nell held onto her husband.

"I'll go to the hospital, get checked out okay." He said as his caressed her face and kissed her. "Come on" He said as the EMT's loaded him into the ambulance and Nell jumped in back.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Said Gibbs. Nell nodded in acknowledgement as the doors slammed shut. Gibbs watched on as the ambulance pulled out of his driveway. He pulled out his phone and dialed OSP.

"Hetty, Gibbs. Callen's in the hospital. He had a seizure. Nell's with him. I'm heading there now."

"Thank you for letting me know Gibbs." She said as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath in while she watched as Kensi, Deeks and Sam were laughing and talking at their desks.

Meanwhile Callen had just arrived at the hospital with Nell. He listened as the EMT gave his stats to the attending doctor, who turned to face him.

"Mr Callen. I'm Doctor Petrov. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay Doc. I just feel a little exhausted, that's all but I figured that it was just one of the side effects from the medications."

Dr Petrov nodded. "And what medications are you on?" He asked as Callen gave him the list.

"I see and is this the first seizure you've had since you've been on the anti seizure medication. Callen nodded yes.

"May I ask what you were doing when the seizure occurred?"

"Just eating dinner." Replied Callen

"Okay" mumbled Petrov as he made notes.

"Anything unusual or strenuous in the past 24 hours?"

Callen and Nell looked at each other. "Um, yeah we had sex." Said Nell.

"I se." He started to say before Nell cut him off.

"Well it wasn't sex, sex, it was oral stimulation." Said Nell as Callen's face went red and Dr Petrov raised an eye brow.

"I mean him to me and not me to him." She said sheepishly as Callen just looked on shocked.

"Okay I see well, I'm going order a MRI, we need to confirm whether there is any change to the tumor and I'll have nurse come in a few moments to draw some blood and fluids from you. I'll speak with Dr Nolo and be back shortly.

"Uh doctor, just one second." Said Callen as Doctor Petrov stopped. "Nell, can you do me a favor and grab me some water, cup of tea, something, my throat, it's a little bit scratchy."

Nell nodded and smiled softly as turned to start to walk out, stopping just as she rounded the corner out of sight.

"Dr Petrov. " Petrov? chto russkiy, ne tak li? (Petrov, that's Russian right?)"

"Da (Yes)" He replied.

"Why the hell is he talking in Russian?" She asked as she pulled out her phone and started to record.

Callen knew Nell would have suspected something was up when he sent her away as he continued to converse with Dr Petrov in Russian.

"Posle togo, kak vy delayete vashi testy i pogovorit' s doktorom Nolo . Mne nuzhno , chtoby ty rasskazal mne , chto proiskhodit . Pered tem, kak skazat' zhene . Ona beremenna i ne dolzhny byt' peregruzheny pryamo seychas. Ponimayu? (After you do your tests and speak to Dr Nolo. I need you to tell me what is going on. Before you tell my wife. She is pregnant and does not need to be overwhelmed right now. Understand?")

Dr Petrov nodded and turned walking out of the room. Nell heard the two finish their conversation, she stopped the recording, put her phone back in her pocket and headed off to find 2 cups of team.

Meanwhile Gibbs had arrived at the hospital, checked in with the reception desk in emergency who gave him Callen's room number after a short argument about how Gibbs wasn't family. He walked in to Callen's room to find him sat up in bed.

"I thought for sure you'd be getting dressed trying to leave Callen."

Callen chuckled. "Yeah, well I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Where's Nell?" He asked.

"She's gone to grab some tea."

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Gibbs

"Gonna do a MRI and they've taken, blood, urine, and any other fluids they can get their hands on and test it. It'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You think the tumors gotten worse?" Asked Gibbs

"Well it'd explain why I had a seizure right?"

"I mean I'm not a doctor Callen. I don't know."

"Have you spoken to Hetty?" He asked

"Yeah I called. I let her know you were in the hospital and you were being looked after."

"Did she tell the others?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know Callen" He replied as Nell came back into the room with a glass of water and a cup of tea. She placed them down on the tray.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she leant down to kiss him.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired. I want to be home. That's all. I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals." He said

"Oh and I don't I know it." She said as she smiled.

Callen reached over and placed his hand gently on her stomach. "How are you doing" He asked seriously. "This stress can't be good for you."

"Callen's right Nell. You've got a mini you or Callen growing inside there. You should get some rest. I can watch over him." He said.

Before Nell could answer an orderly appeared at the bed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm here to take him for his MRI."

Nell smiled. "Sure." She said as orderly and Gibbs helped Callen out of bed and into the wheelchair. "I love you." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you too." He smiled as Nell watched as Callen was being wheeled away.

Nell turned to Gibbs. "Coffee Gibbs?" She asked.

"Sure" He replied with a smile across his face as they walked towards the cafeteria. "How long did they say?"

"About half an hour" She replied.

"We'll head back in 20 minutes" Said Gibbs.

Meanwhile Callen was lying inside the MRI as it begun to take the images of his brain.

"I had Dr Nolo in Los Angeles email through the images from the patients last scan, can you put them up on the screen." He asked the radiographer.

Dr Petrov begun to compare the images taken with Dr Nolo and the new images and hung his head.

"Damn." He said as the MRI finished up 20 minutes later.

The orderly escorted Callen back to his bed where Gibbs and Nell were waiting. "Did they say anything during the scan Callen?" Asked Gibbs.

"No, radio silence, nothing." Replied Callen as Dr Petrov came by.

"I see you have a friend visiting." He said

"Special Agent Gibbs." He said extending his hand.

"Good to meet you Special Agent. May I please have a few moments alone with Mr Callen?"

"Is everything okay?" Asked Nell as she started to panic.

"I just have a few follow up questions. That's all." Replied Petrov.

Nell looked at the Doctor not believing what he was saying. Gibbs touched her arm. "Come on, we'll take a walk, get some air." Said Gibbs as he escorted Nell away from Callen's bedside and they started walking down the corridor.

"Something's going on Gibbs. What was so important that he couldn't he ask with you or I there?"

"I don't know Nell."

"I get here and Callen sends me to get tea and water and he starts talking to the doctor in Russian. I recorded it." She said as she played the recording for Gibbs.

"Can you translate it? Your file says you speak Russian." She said as she looked him.

"You should be asking Callen, Nell" He said.

"Gibbs, please" She said almost pleading with him.

"He just asked him to tell him the results alone before telling you two together. He doesn't want to worry you, that's all."

"Yeah, well I am worried. He had a seizure and that means either meds have stopped working (Said Nell as she started to cry) or the tumor had gotten bigger." She said through her tears.

Gibbs pulled her into him. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. Shhh." He said as Nell closed her eyes and started sobbing into his shirt as Gibbs consoled her.

Meanwhile Dr Petrov was speaking to Callen about his MRI results.

"Thank you for insisting to speak to me alone. My wife.. I just don't want to add.."

"It is okay I understand. Now I have had Dr Nolo sent through the results from you last MRI and compared to them this MRI. There has been a slight increase in the size of the tumor."

"Wait an increase? I thought the medication was supposed to stop that."

"The Temozolomide has slowed the growth but it hasn't stopped it Mr Callen."

"Is that the reason for the seizure?" He asked

"We can't say for sure. However Dr Nolo and I have agreed the best course of action is to start you on a stronger anti convulsive and Dr Nolo had requested to see you when you return to Los Angeles."

"Great, how long until I go home." He said.

"I would recommend staying here for a couple of days."

"With respect Dr Petrov I don't really like hospitals all that much and I can't really rest in them. My wife and I are staying with Special Agent Gibbs while we're here and I know they won't let me do anything to stressful."

"We will keep you here for another a couple of hours to monitor you to make sure you don't have another seizure. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said as he got up and walked away leaving Callen to absorb what the doctor had told him.

Meanwhile Gibbs was still consoling Nell when Dr Petrov came across them in the hall during his rounds.

"Mrs Callen, Agent Gibbs. I have finished speaking with your husband Mrs Callen. We are starting on him on a new anti-seizure medication and we are going to discharge him in a couple of hours. We just want to watch him for next few hours to make sure he doesn't have any more seizures. I have recommended he stay in Washington for a few days to rest before you fly home Mrs Callen."

"Thank you Dr Petrov. Can I see him?" She asked.

Dr Petrov nodded. Nell headed off down the hallway towards Callen.

"Thanks Doc." He said as he smiled and started to follow Nell.

"Uh Agent Gibbs?" He said causing Gibbs to stop.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll make sure he gets some rest." He said, smiling.

Dr Petrov smiled and continued on his rounds.

Nell arrived at Callen's bedside to find him, lying back, which completely surprised her.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He said as he smiled as he saw her.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Just tired." He said as he reached up to caress her face. "I'm looking forward to getting back to Gibbs and getting some rest."

"Yeah, we ran into Dr Petrov in the hallway. He um he was saying their starting you on new medication."

Gibbs arrived and saw Callen and Nell in the distance. He watched on as they talked.

Callen paused. "Yeah, um just a stronger one, that's all. "Hey" He said as he smiled Come here." He said as he patted the side of the bed. Nell smiled as she crawled into his hospital bed. Callen pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I love you so much Nell. I didn't mean to scare you" He whispered.

"I know. Its okay" She said as he turned to face him. "I need to ask you something"

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I heard you talking with Dr Petrov this morning"

"Okay" Said Callen slowly.

"In Russian." She said.

"Ahhh." He said

"I recorded it"

"You did, why?"

Nell looked at her husband. Not sure if she wanted to tell him. "Nell?" He said.

"I was nervous, that it was bad news, and you didn't want to me worry and I started to worry and…

"And you asked Gibbs to translate it didn't you."

Nell nodded.

"Then you know that I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want to stress you out. I knew you were already worried because of the seizure and I didn't worry you unless there was something to worry about."

Nell looked her husband straight in the eye. "Callen, you don't need to do that. I may be pregnant and yes some days everything can be a bit much to take on, but I'm not made of glass. We made a promise to go through this together and we can't do that when you try to hide things from me. Understood?"

Callen smiled softly. "Understood." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Good" She said as she snuggled into him.

Gibbs smiled as he watched Callen and Nell lay side by side. He turned and walked back down the hall.


	7. Intervention

The next month Callen's condition had really started to deteriorate, whilst the medication Dr Petrov had given him were helping with the seizures but not with the rest of him. Everyone at the mission had noticed the personality changes in Callen, the random outbursts, one minute he was fine and the other it was like he was a completely different person, like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Hetty couldn't have Callen working when he was like that and had no choice but to put him on leave.

Nell was now 5 months pregnant and was struggling with the pregnancy and dealing with Callen. She knew she needed help. She had called Sam, Gibbs and Nate yesterday and asked them to come around to help her, to help him.

As she woke up she rolled over to put her arm over Callen only to find his side of the bed empty. She looked over at the alarm clock. 7am it read. She groaned as her head feel back against the pillow when she heard a bang come from the kitchen. She sat up quickly, pulled on her robe and made her way to the kitchen.

"You alright?" She yelled.

"Yeah. I'm fine" He said annoyed as Nell came into view.

"What are you looking for?"She asked.

"My meds, have you seen them." He asked not turning to look at his wife.

"No I haven't seen them. Did you check the bathroom? Are you sure left them here?"

Callen slammed his fist down on the counter causing Nell to jump. He turned to face her. "Where did you put them?" He demanded. "They were here last night!" He said as he started to go through the other cupboards. Nell watched on for a few seconds as Callen suddenly stopped, put his hand on the edge of the counter before turning to face Nell who was standing there, with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I didn't mean too."

"You scared me Callen." She said as she stood staring at him.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He said as he took a few steps towards Nell who remained where she was standing. "I just.. I was just frustrated, that's all. I can't remember.' He said with a frustrated expression across his face.

Nell was nervous, but she approached her husband until they were standing mere centimetres apart. Nell's hand shook as she reached up to his cheek, caressing his face gently as she looked him in the eyes

"I know it's frustrating and I know your trying to deal with this the best way you know how. But I'm your wife Callen. You have family; you don't go through this alone. Not anymore. Remember what we promised, back in the hospital."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said as he started to breakdown down "I just don't know what to do I'm so angry, all the time, frustrated. (Callen took a shaky breath) I just feel so out of control Nell." He said as tears came down his face "It's alright. I've got you. It's alright." She said as she pulled him into her as he cried into her dressing gown.

Outside unbeknownst to Callen, Sam, Gibbs and Nate were pulling up to the house and walking up the driveway and knocked on the door.

Callen withdrew from Nell as he held her hands in his as he looked at her. "Are we expecting someone?"

Nell nodded. "Yeah. It's Sam, Gibbs and Nate."

Callen looked at his wife as he took a deep breath. "You called them."

Nell nodded. "I needed some help, you were struggling. I was struggling. I didn't want to add to what you were going through."

Callen looked at Nell shocked. "You should have said something. I could have done something, been there for you.

"I could see you were going through enough. But we need help Callen. I asked for help, their help." She said she heard them knocking on the door again.

"G, Nell you there." Came Sam's voice.

"Coming Sam." Yelled Nell.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. You did the right thing calling them. Come on." He said as they walked hand in hand to answer the door to find Sam, Gibbs and Nate standing there.

"Sorry interrupt G." Said Sam

"It's all good, we we're just talking." Said Callen as he stepped aside letting them in. Greeting Gibbs with a hug and Nate with a hand shake as they made their way into the living room while Gibbs placed his hand on Nell's stomach amazed at how much her bump had grown since he last saw them.

They spread themselves across the three seater couch and 2 arm chairs in their living room as Nate took the lead.

"Callen, Nell asked us here today. She knows you've been struggling as your tumour progresses. She said your outbursts, whilst we know and she knows it's out frustration, it scares her, she doesn't know if she's going to be getting you or your evil twin." Said Nate as Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Callen.

Nell grabbed onto Callen's hand a squeezed. "I know we um talked about it. Just before you guys got here actually. I already apologised to her, told her…." He paused as he turned to look at her. "I need help." He said as he struggled, looking away from everyone.

The only time he ever had to rely on anyone was through work, never in his personal life. He knew Nell could take care of herself but since she was pregnant he felt like he should be able to step up and support her and not have her supporting him all the time, without him feeling like he wasn't able to contribute anything to their partnership.

Nate started to talk again, but Gibbs cut in. "I got this doc." He said as he leant forward.

"G (Gibbs paused) I know what you're going through it's not easy and to be honest it sucks." Said Gibbs

Callen, Nell and Sam all chuckled as Nate simply smiled. "I've never heard you use the word suck before Gibbs." Said Callen.

"Yeah, been spending too much time with Abs." He said as he smiled. "My point is, it does suck and I get it Callen, it's frustrating but lashing out at the people who care about, who are there for you, your family it's not helping anyone."

"That's what we're here to talk about G" Said Sam. "You need to talk about you G, the tumour, your frustrations. Taking it out on Nell on us, it's not right."

Callen opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Callen.

"We're here to listen G, you know I'm always here for you, we're always here for you and Kensi and Deeks and Hetty too, but we're not your punching bag. When you get like that you need to talk to someone. I don't care if it's not me, call Nate, Gibbs, Kensi, Deeks, Hetty or Nell, but bottling it all in and exploding, it's no good for anyone.

Callen sat, taking in what everyone had said. "I know and I'm working on it. Trying to not bottle things up"

"I know it's tough, but do me a favour no more bottles" Said Nell as she squeezed.

Callen smiled. "No more bottles. Well not until the baby is born at least." He said as his hand went to her stomach, rubbing circles as the others watched on.

"Do you guys want to stay for breakfast?

"I'm good I've already ate." Said Sam

"I'm good with coffee, thanks Nell." Said Gibbs.

"I'm good" Smiled Nate.

"Alright, your loss." Smiled Nell. "I'll check the bathroom for your pills." She said to him softly as she got up and exited the room.

"I better get going." He said as they all stood.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to incur Hetty's wrath."

"Nope I got enough problems with Renko I don't need anymore."

"Renko? As in Mike Renko, the ever elusive agent that avoids OPS and Hetty at all possible costs."

"Yeah" Said Sam

Callen chuckled. "Good luck with that." He said as he and Sam embraced.

"Remember to talk G." Said Sam

Callen smiled. "I will."

"Good you can start now." Said Gibbs as they let go of each other. "He's all yours Doc."

Nate smiled.

"Nell. I'll meet you outside, take your time."

"Thanks Gibbs." She said as she smiled and headed off towards the bedroom to change. Callen watched from the doorway as she slipped out of her dressing gown and pajamas.

"Nice deception." He said as he walked through the door.

Nell smiled "Thanks" She said as she clipped on her bra and pulled on a pair of leggings and turned to face Callen, her bump on full display.

Callen smiled. "You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her stomach, feeling a slight movement as he did."

"Did she just…?" He asked as he broke contact with her belly.

"Yep, she just moved." Said Nell with a giant smile on her face.

"How long has that been going on?" He asked as he stood up.

"Not long, just a couple of days" She said as she pulled a dress, and reached for her jacket.

"It's amazing." He said as he moved his hands to her stomach, hoping to feel another kick.

"It's amazing for you, but for me, the baby is using my insides as a punching bag.

Callen chuckled. "I love you." He said as he looked down at her.

Nell smiled. "I love you too." She said as she kissed him. "Talk to Nate, remember were you for you. Nate's here to help, so let him help. Okay?" She said as they walked back to the living room.

Callen laughed. "Yeah. I will." He said as he saw Nate waiting for him. He kissed Nell goodbye and took a seat across from Nate.

"How you doing Callen?" Asked Nate.

Callen took a deep breath and stared at Nate, unable to answer.


	8. Opening Up

"It's okay if you don't know. It's completely normal." He said as he looked across the room at Callen. "I know you're not one to share how you feel." He said as he smiled softly. "I know that you don't like to rely on people to help you, that you'd rather do everything by yourself."

"I know and I know I need help. I just feel like such a burden Nate and I'm only going to get worse and Nell's she's been amazing I mean helping take care of me and dealing the pregnancy you know she has enough to deal with, she doesn't need to deal with my mood swings, sometimes I wake up and I feel like I'm a different person, this morning I blew up at her. It scares me Nate; it scares me because I don't know what I'm capable of when I'm like this. I know Nell is scared of me when I'm like and I don't want to do anything….I don't want to hurt…When I'm….not…in…control" He said as he struggled to speak as his hands ran over his face

"Callen, you would never hurt Nell, tumor or no tumor. I'm not going to say that I understand completely what you're going through because I can't no-one can, but you're not a burden to any of us, we're here and we're going be here for you and Nell. Always."

"I'm scared of what's to come Nate. If this is what it's like now, what's it going to be like when I get worse? I don't want to die." He said as tears began to stream down his face as he covered his face with his hands as Nate moved over to comfort him.

Meanwhile Gibbs had gotten Nell out of the house giving Nate the chance to talk with Callen. They had arrived at the local mall as they began perusing in the baby section as Nell's mind appeared to be elsewhere. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Gibbs suddenly as they walked through the department store.

"Sorry what?" Said Nell as she snapped out of her trance.

"Callen, I'm sure everything's fine."

Nell smiled and chuckled. "Have you met my husband Gibbs? He's a stubborn one"

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "Yeah Nell I have, but you know what he loves you and this little one (Gibbs placed his hand on her growing bump) and he's doing this for you and her, his family."

Nell smiled. "I just want him to get some help."

"Don't worry, he will." He said. "Now come on, I said I'd help you out, shopping." He said.

"Never thought of you as the shopping type Gibbs." She said

"I'm not" He said simply. "But that's my grandchild in there" He smiled proudly.

Nell smiled as she walked over to the cribs. "So many options." She said as she looked around.

"It's all been taken care of."

Nell shot Gibbs a surprised look. "What do you mean? Did Callen organize something?"

"Yes" Smiled Gibbs. "It was going to be a surprise for you, but I'm making a crib for her from scratch, out of wood."

Nell smiled. "Wow, that's amazi.. Wow…Thank you Gibbs." She said as she hugged him as the continued their journey through the department store

Meanwhile Sam had arrived at the mission and was greeted with Hetty moments after he entered. 

"Good Morning Mr Hanna."

"Good Morning Hetty." He said as he smiled.

"I believe your intervention for Mr Callen was this morning."

Sam nodded.

"Please provide a SIT-REP Mr Hanna." She said.

Sam chuckled. "SIT-REP, Hetty? This isn't a mission." He said.

"Mmmm, it feels like one Mr Hanna." She replied.

Sam chuckled. "It went fine, we helped Nell communicate with Callen and we told him how we feel and that he needed to talk to somebody, even if it's not us, but somebody who can help and understand. We left Nate with him we figured he'd be able to encourage Callen to open and Gibbs took Nell out of the house. Shopping trip."

"I'm sorry Mr Hanna, I think I mis-heard, you said Agent Gibbs accompanied Nell on a shopping trip."

"Yeah, that's right." Said Sam, ever so casually.

"And he wasn't coerced, blackmailed, he did this of his own volition?"

Sam nodded as Hetty walked away smiling.

"What was that about?" Said Deeks as he and Kensi walked up.

"Just filling Hetty in about Callen, that's all."

Kensi started to ask how everything was going when a whistle came from above. "New case on deck." Yelled Eric as the team headed for the stairs to brief on the new assignment.

Meanwhile back the Callen's Nate had been comforting Callen and getting him to open up. 

Nate had moved onto a lighter topic, scared that Callen withdraw if he kept on down this line of questioning. He began asking him about Nell and his unborn child, which immediately brought a smile to his face.

"She's doing great, she's amazing Nate, she's got this glow about her, so beautiful." He said as she smiled as he thought about his wife.

"Did you find out what you're having?" Asked Nate who had been out of the loop since he had left.

Callen smiled. "Yeah, we're having a girl." He said

"Congratulations Callen." He said.

"Thanks." He said as he smiled softly before it disappeared from his face.

"Callen?" Queried Nate. "What are you thinking? What's going through your mind?"

"Just frustration that I won't be there to see her grow up, I won't be there to see her first steps." He said as he sniffled.

"Hey" Said Nate as he smiled softly. "You know what Callen, you're not one to go down easy. You've been shot multiple times, stabbed, almost blown up."

"Are you trying to make me feel better Nate?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes (Nate paused) but my point is that you're not one to go down without fight. So why are you giving up, so easily." He said as he looked at him.

Callen locked up for a moment. His attitude had changed the last couple of months. He kept seeing the negative in his diagnosis instead of enjoying the time he had left and fighting as best he could.

"Your right Nate I have just given up. I didn't think there was any point you know I mean I'm going to lose this fight in the end, but that doesn't mean I have to make it easy." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks Nate. I know I'm not the easiest sometimes to get to open up."

"It's alright Callen, you're a challenge, keeps me on my toes." He said as shot him a smile.

Callen chuckled. "I was wondering Nell and Dr Nolo spoke to me about going to some support groups when I was first diagnosed. At first I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see what was coming, but now, especially after we talked about, it got me thinking it might not be a bad idea to go and try it out."

Nate smiled. "I think that's a good idea Callen. I'll remember to thank Nell." He said as he laughed.

"Yeah." Chuckled Callen. "Hey uh Nate, do you think if I asked Sam and the others to come with me, they would come?"

Nate smiled. "Baby steps." Thought Nate. "I'm positive they will come Callen, remember we're all here to support you." He said

Callen nodded. "Do you think we can head to the mission? I'd rather ask them in person" He asked.

"Sure I'll let Hetty know were on the way." Said Nate as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number, of which she answered after a few rings.

"Hetty, it's Nate."

"Mr Getz, how is everything with Mr Callen?" She asked

"Good, good. He actually had something that he wants to ask the team. Can swing by?"

"I'll hold the team here pending you and Mr Callen's arrival." She said as she hung up the phone and headed up to OPS as Nate and Callen jumped in the car and headed to OSP. Nate pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Nell and Gibbs to meet them there, which she received and they headed to the car and headed to the mission.

Hetty headed up to OPS and opened the door. As she did she was nearly run over by Renko, who quickly apologized.

"Quite alright Mr Renko, but I highly suggested you slow down your pace for future run ins." She said.

"We were just heading out to the crime scene Hetty, what's going on?" He asked.

"The crime scene can wait. Mr Callen is heading in with Mr Getz, with something to ask of you all.

"Is everything okay Hetty?" Asked Kensi

"I'm sure everything is fine Ms Blye. Headed to your desks they will be here shortly and may I suggest Mr Deeks that you take some of this downtime to complete your outstanding paperwork." She said as she stared at him.

Sam chuckled as that sat down awaiting Callen's arrival.

20 minutes later Callen and Nate arrived at the mission. He got out of the car and put his hand on the door handle and paused.

"You can do this Callen, remember we're here for you." He said as he nodded took a deep breath and opened the door, he looked around and headed straight for their desks where they were waiting.

Meanwhile Nell and Gibbs arrived at the mission and saw Nate's car was here. They got out and entered the mission and saw Callen being greeted by the team, they hung back so that they could still what was going on, but were out of sight.

"Hey Callen, how you doing?" Asked Deeks.

"Better, thanks Deeks." He smiled.

"Kensi" He said as he smiled as they hugged.

"Good to see you up about G" She commented.

"It's good to be up, fresh air does a world of good." He said as he smiled softly.

"That's good to hear G. Hetty said you had something to ask us?" Said Sam

"Uh yeah. I've been um talking with Nate and I was thinking about attending one of the support groups at the hospital. Dr Nolo was talking to Nell about it. I think it would be a good idea to go and I was wondering, well (Callen chuckled slightly) hoping you guys would come with me. I mean if you don't it's okay I unders.."

"Of course, we'll come with you G." Said Sam as he pulled Callen into him.

"Easy there big guy" He said as Sam let him out from his hug.

"We're with you Callen. Just let us know when and where" Said Kensi

"What she said" Said Deeks as he smiled as he shook his hand and pulled Callen into a hug. "We got you Callen." He said softly.

"Thanks Guys." He said as he did his best to remain composed.

Nell smiled as she and Gibbs walked out of the shadows. "Don't worry Callen I'll be there too." Said Gibbs causing Callen to turn and see Gibbs and Nell walking towards him.

"You heard that?" He asked her.

"Every word." She said smiling at her husband. "I'm proud of you, you know for asking." She said as she wrapped her hands around her Callen's waist.

Callen smiled. "Well I spoke to Nate and he cleared a few things up for me." He said as he pulled her into him.

"I am glad to hear that" Said Nell as she leant up to kiss him.

"Alright, you two enough of that!" Said Deeks. "That is unless I can kiss Kensi right here right now."

"Nope, no way! Not happening!" Said Kensi as Callen and Nell broke their kiss, foreheads still touching.


	9. Time for Talking

After their discussion at the mission Hetty had given Nell a couple of days leave and they tried to spend as much time as they could out of the house enjoying life.

The two of them were walking through the park hand in hand when Nell felt his hand start twitch. She squeezed, but it was like his hand had taken on a life of its own.

"Callen" She whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"I know, it's from the tumor. The pills are helping. I need to take another one." He said as he pulled the bottle from his pocket and swallowed with a mouthful of water from his water bottle he had in his other hand.

After a minute or so his hand began to relax. He looked across and saw a worried look on his wife's face. "It's just a side effect from the tumor, that's all." He said as he smiled reassuringly at her. "Come on, don't let this ruin the day." He said as he put his hand on stomach.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she is active; I think she thinks kicking mommy's bladder is a good idea." She said as she smiled. Callen chuckled.

"Hey we should get going; meeting at the hospital is going to start soon." He said.

Nell turned her watch to her face. "Wow, I didn't think we'd been out that long."

"I guess time really does fly when you're having and enjoying each other's company huh." He said as he laid a hand to Nell's growing bump before exiting the park hand in hand.

Meanwhile back at the mission the team was preparing themselves to go their first meeting with Callen and Nell. 

"How do you think Callen's holding up, first meeting looming on the horizon?" Said Deeks.

"I don't know I mean Callen's never exactly been one to go with the crowd. But I mean its good thing to have people there going through the same thing he is." Said Kensi

"You know G, he'll probably start panicking right before their gonna leave, but don't worry Nell and Gibbs, will get him there." Said Sam

"Wait Gibbs? What?" Queried Deeks.

"He's on standby to help Nell and Callen with any problems but he'll meet us at the meeting."

"We better get going; otherwise we're going be late." Said Sam as the three of them echoed for Eric to get a move on.

Sam walked over to Hetty to let her know they were leaving. "Uh Hetty we're heading off to the hospital to meet Callen." He said.

"Very good Mr Hanna. Wish Mr and Mrs Callen the best from you won't you." She said as Eric came down the stairs and they headed out to meet the others.

Meanwhile at Callen and Nell's, Nell was watching her husband, she knew he was nervous. She smiled and walked over to him. 

"What's going on? You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah stumbled for a moment, yeah. Yeah. I'm good to uh, yeah, let's go." He said as he stuttered.

"Wait a minute, sit down." She said to her husband.

"I know you're nervous. Not a question." She said as she smiled at Callen, who smirked. "Hey, you've got." She said as she grabbed his hand moved it to her stomach. "We've got this, we're got you."

Callen inhaled sharply as he nodded as he got up as they headed out of the house for the meeting.

20 minutes later Callen and Nell arrived at the hospital and saw that Sam, Deeks and Kensi were already there. Nell glanced in the rear view to see Gibbs pull up behind them. Nell and Callen watched as the others got out of the car. Nell gave Callen's hand a reassuring squeeze, before they opened their doors and walked over to them. 

"You good to go G?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as Nell felt him squeeze her hand as they headed into the hospital.

They arrived a few minutes later and he saw Dr Nolo greeting people at the door. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Dr Nolo." He said as he approached him.

"Ah Mr Callen. Good to see you. How are you feeling after Washington?" He asked.

"I'm doing better, thanks." He said. "You remember my.."

"Oh yes your wife, how are you Mrs Callen." He said.

"I'm good. Thank you." She said. "I uh I hope its okay that we bought some our family with us." She said as she indicated to the team. "No it's good that he has some support here." He said as he smiled and welcomed them into the room.

The site they saw when they entered the room was confronting.

"Wow, it's, wow.." Whispered Deeks.

"I know Deeks." She said.

"Meeting will start in a couple of minutes" Announced Dr Nolo.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea, one for you?" Asked Callen.

"No. I'm good I'll go and get some seats." She said as she smiled softly at him.

Nell went over to the guys and Kensi. "Meeting starting soon."

"We'll sit back here." Said Gibbs as he sat down on one of the chairs that were off to the side as he watched Callen.

Callen picked up the cup and brought it up to the water cooler, his hand shaking slightly as he did.

"Damn" He mumbled.

Gibbs got up and walked over to Callen and stood next to him. "Callen? Everything alright? He said softly as he looked down at his hand.

"Tremors. Part of the tumor. That's all." He said.

"Alright, everybody take a seat. Meetings about to start." Came Dr Nolo's voice.

Everyone began to find their seats as Dr Nolo began the meeting.

"As you can see we have a new face to our meeting tonight. Please welcome to our meeting Mr Callen."

He watched as people acknowledged him nodding their heads slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Came a voice from a gentleman who was twitching, across the room.

"Nicholas." Cautioned Dr Nolo.

Callen smiled. "No, no, it's okay. Uh Nicholas is it? We're here to talk about this. So let's talk." He said as his eyes connected with Nell.

"You can call me Callen and about 5 months ago I was diagnosed with a Glioblastoma Multiform.


	10. Collapsing and News

It was early when Nell had woken up. She felt the sun streaming through the window, the warmth hitting her face as she opened her eyes slowly letting out a low groan as her hand instinctively to her growing bump. She reached over to place her hands on her husband chest, but surprised to find him gone.

She got up, pulled on her robe and slid her feet into slippers that were waiting at the side of her bed and went looking for him.

"Callen?" She yelled as she walked from room to room.

"Here." He mumbled softly before passing out.

White as a sheet he was as he laid on the floor with one arm supporting himself on the bowl of the toilet.

Nell spotted him and ran as quickly as she could and knelt down at his side. "Callen!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" She yelled, but she got no response.

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911 and explained the situation to the operator. The second call she made was to Sam, who was eating breakfast with his family as he picked up the phone.

"Sam?" Said Nell shakily.

"Nell? What's going on? Are you okay? Is G okay?"

Michelle and the kids looked over Sam with concern.

"Nell?" I need you to focus. Callen needs you to focus. I'm on my way, stay on the phone with me tell me what happened" Said Sam as he grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to his family, jumped in the charger and headed over.

Nell was about half way through what happened when she heard sirens approaching the house.

"Sam. I can hear the sirens." She said as she rushed outside to greet the paramedics.

"I know I can hear them too Nell. I'll be there soon." He said as he heard Nell hang up the phone. Sam pressed down on the accelerator as he headed towards Callen's place.

"It's my husband." She said as the paramedics came up the pathway.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. He's got cancer. A Brain tumor. A Glioblastoma."

"Okay, ma'am. "We'll look after him" Said one of the paramedics while he went over and worked on Callen, while his partner did his best to keep Nell calm.

"What's his name?" They asked.

"Callen. His name is Callen." She said quickly.

"Did you notice anything before he collapsed? Anything at all?"

"No I woke up, he wasn't in bed and I went searching for him. I found him like this." She said as she heard her name being called.

"Nell?! Nell?!" Called Sam from the entrance way.

"In here Sam" She replied as she watched on as the paramedics began to deal with Callen, putting an oxygen mask over his face and checking his vital signs.

"Nell!" He said as he rushed over and pulled her into him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't um…I don't know I woke up and found him on the bathroom floor." She answered when she heard Callen mumble something.

"Collapsed." He said as he struggled to regain his breath. "Dizzy." He said as he tried to sit up right with the paramedics help. Nell leant down next to him and grabbed onto his hand.

"I'm….sorry." He said in between breaths.

Nell shook her head and gave a funny look. "It's not your fault" She said.

"I….promised…I…wouldn't….scare….you….again…" He said

Nell smiled and squeezed his hand as Sam chuckled. "It's okay. I'll let it slide this time." She said as she smiled. "Just let's get to the hospital. I'll call Dr Nolo." She said as she got up.

The paramedics headed outside to grab the gurney as Nell pulled out her phone and dialed Dr Nolo's number when a nurse answered who advised Dr Nolo wasn't in as yet. Nell left a message before turning her attentions back to Callen who was being loaded onto the gurney.

"Excuse me ma'am. We're reading to go. Will you be riding along with us?"

"Uh yes, Give me a moment." She said as she and Sam headed out of the room. "Can you fill in Hetty and Kensi, Eric and Deeks for me?"

"Sure" Smiled Sam as he pulled her in for a final hug."

"I'll let you get dressed. Call me and let me know we've you've spoken to the doc."

"I will Sam, thanks." She replied as Sam left the bedroom and headed back towards the paramedics.

"She's coming now." He said as he stood besides Callen, he squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright G." He whispered as Nell came out of the bedroom, dressed in a long sleeved loose fitting top and a pair of tights along with ugg boots.

Callen shook his head. "I…can….feel….it….something….differ…" He said before passing out again.

"What's going on?" Said Sam as Nell rushed over to her husband's side.

"He's out again, we have to go now!" Said the paramedic as he checked Callen's vital signs as they loaded him into the back of ambulance along with Nell.

"I'll call you Sam, and talk to Hetty and the team for me please" She said as the ambulance door closed and pulled out of the driveway.

"I will" He said as listened to the sirens ring out as he watched the ambulance head away.

Meanwhile in OPS Kensi and Deeks had come in early to finish off course paperwork that was due yesterday.

"I told you we should have should have stayed and finished this last night." Said Kensi.

"Hey you were the one who said you were hungry and I for one know what you are like when you're hungry and no way was I gonna risk that."

"So you're saying this is my fault?!" She snapped.

"Well..(Deeks paused) Yes actually! If you had eaten then we wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

"Trust you to blame me Deeks, when it's your coursework and it's gonna be my ass when Hetty finds out you haven't done it!"

"Problems with Mr Deeks again Ms Blye?" Said Hetty as she came into view.

"Just finishing up some course work Hetty." Said Deeks.

"Ah I see." She said as she pursed her lips. "You mean the course work that should have been on my desk last night." She said as Kensi smirked.

"Ah yes, about that, well see Kensi was hungry and you know how she gets when she does't eat and.." Deeks looked at Hetty to find her staring at him like a mongoose.

"And well that doesn't matter. I'll just be here putting the final touches on the paperwork." He said slowly.

"Good to hear Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as Kensi chuckled.

Sam had arrived at the mission, walked through the doors and headed straight for his desk where Kensi, Deeks and Hetty were waiting.

"Morning Sam." Said Kensi

"Callen collapsed. Nell called me; they're taking him to hospital."

"How's Nell holding up?" Asked Deeks.

"She's worried, but she's Nell you know she's strong. She said she'd call when they have news."

"We should still go." Said Kensi as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ms Blye. We have cases to attend to, Mr Deeks has course work to finish and I think the best thing for Mr Callen is to leave them be. You heard Mr Hanna, they will call when they have news. Now upto OPS, updates on the case." She said as they all trudged up the stairs to OPS.

Meanwhile at the hospital Callen had been taken straight in, with the emergency doctors being briefed on his condition.

"Mrs Callen. I'm Dr Green. I have informed Dr Nolo that your husband has been brought in. The paramedics said you didn't notice anything wrong with your husband before you found him."

"Uh, no I was asleep." She said with one hand on her growing bump.

"Okay, well I've been through your husbands medical records and I've ordered an MRI to assess the current size of the tumor."

"You think it's gotten bigger?" Asked Nell with concern.

Dr Green smiled softly. "We'll wait for the results for the MRI and I'll have Doctor Nolo speak to both yourself and husband. One of the nurses will come and get you when he's back from the scan."

"Thank you Dr." Said Nell as she took a seat as she pulled out her phone and called Sam who answered after 3 rings.

"Nell. What's going on?" Said Sam as Kensi, Deeks, Hetty and Eric watched on anxious to hear the news.

"He's unconscious but they've taken him for an MRI. The doctor didn't come out and say it, but I got the impression that the tumors growing. The drugs….have..stopped working." She said as sniffled, determined not to cry.

"Okay, Nell what do you need right now? I can come and wait with you."

"No, no, no, you've got cases I'll be okay. I've just got to wait for the scan and Dr Nolo. Thanks Sam." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"You call me Nell when you find out the results okay and remember you call when you need to it, even if it's just to talk."

"Thanks Sam I will." She said smiling softly as she hung up the phone.

Nell relaxed back into the seat, with one hand protectively over her bump when she heard her name being called.

"Mrs Callen?" Said the nurse.

"Yes? She replied.

"Your husband has been moved to the third floor into a room. I'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Said Nell as they headed to the escalator. "Is he still unconscious?" Asked Nell.

"I'm not sure Mrs Callen. I was only asked to escort you."

Nell nodded as they stepped into the elevator arriving at third floor a few moments later as the nurse took her to Callen's bed. She took a seat next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Mrs Callen." Nell jumped as she heard Dr Nolo's voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he apologized.

"I've reviewed the latest MRI of your husband and I have some news about the tumor."


	11. News and Family

"Come with me Mrs Callen. We can talk in my office."

Nell shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving my husband. Please just tell me what's going on." She said as she leant back in the chair with one and entwined with Callen's and the other on her bump.

"I'm sorry, but the tumor has grown and the drugs are not working anymore."

Nell took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she did her best to remain composed. "Um, how…long…before he.."

"I would say no more than a couple of months. I'm so sorry Mrs Callen."

"I…um..are there any other treatments he can try, something to keep him here longer?" She said as tried to keep herself composed.

"There are clinical trials running all the time for different types of treatments for different types of cancer and diseases. I can certainly look for you, but I would imagine the tumor has progressed too far for your husband to participate in the trial.

Nell nodded as Dr Nolo smiled softly. "I'll be in touch regarding those clinical trials." He said as turned to leave.

"Oh Sorry Dr Nolo? How long will it be before my husband wakes up?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure Mrs Callen. Brain injuries can be unpredictable. We can see that your husband sustained an injury to the brain, probably when he fell. The brain needs time to heal itself.

Nell wiped her eyes. "But it isn't the longer someone stays unconscious the less likely it is that they wake."

Dr Nolo smiled softly. "From what you've said and what I've witnessed Mrs Callen, your husband is a fighter and he wants to be here as long as he can to with you and your child. We'll keep monitoring him and let you know of any changes. You should go home and get some rest. He's not going anywhere and he's in good hands here."

Nell shook her head. "I can't leave him alone." She whispered as she sniffled.

"Alright, can I have one of the nurses call someone for you?" He offered.

"No, no. Its okay I'll call them. I told them I'd keep them updated." She said as she tried to keep herself together.

"Okay and Mrs Callen remember I know you want to be there for your husband, but remember your bringing a beautiful life into this word in a short time. You need to look after yourself.

Nell nodded. "I will, thanks Dr Nolo." She said as she watched him leave. She got up leant over and kissed his forehead. "I love you" She whispered as tears ran down her face. She stepped out of the room and into the corridor and found a place away from everyone and dialed Sam's number.

Sam, Kensi and Deeks had just finished storming a warehouse in downtown LA. 

"Get down and stay down!" Said Sam who had his gun pointed at one of the suspects as other NCIS agents arrived on the scene.

Suddenly Sam's phone started to call. He looked down at the screen and saw Nell's number and quickly answered it.

"Nell, what's going on? How's Callen? How are you doing?" He asked not giving her a chance to answer.

"Um, he's not good Sam. He's…" Nell said as she struggled as tears started to run down her face.

"Nell, talk to me. What happened?" Said Sam and Kensi and Deeks walked over.

Nell sniffled as tried to explain what had happened. "He's still unconscious. The tumors grown and now the doctors saying that he has a different brain injury from the fall and I…I'm scared what if I never get to talk to him, he doesn't get to meet his daughter..I…can't…" She said through her tears.

"Nell listen to me. You can't give up alright and we both know that Callen will wake up; he's not going to miss meeting his daughter. Trust me when we talk it's all he can talk about. He wouldn't miss it for the world" Said Sam, which caused Nell to smile a little.

"Would you be able to come to the hospital? I know you have cases and everything but.."

"I'll be there soon." He said as he cut her off.

"Thanks Sam." She said as she hung up the phone and headed back into the room and she took her seat back next to her husband.

Back at the crime scene Sam was giving instruction to the other agents before he headed up to the hospital. 

"Is Callen alright Sam?" Asked Kensi

"No, he's still unconscious. Nell's stressing out which is the last thing that she and the baby need right now. I'm heading up to the hospital."

"I think you mean we're heading to the hospital" Said Deeks.

"Deeks…"

"Don't argue with him on this" Said Kensi at Sam. "Callen's family."

Sam smiled. "Alright, let's go." He said as they walked over to the cars.

"Has anyone told Gibbs about what happened to Callen?" Asked Kensi

"I don't know I mean you were there. Hetty heard everything, but I don't know whether she told him or not." Replied Sam.

"You better call him Sam, wouldn't you to get head slapped for not telling him or maybe I would." Said Deeks as he smiled.

"Keep it up; you're the one that's gonna be head slapped." Said Sam as Kensi laughed. "I'll call him on the way to the hospital." He said as they got into their separate cars and headed off.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Gibbs number.

Meanwhile in Washington Gibbs had walked into the bullpen to find Dinozzo and Ziva. 

"How could you possibly know that I slept with her?" He asked

"Really Tony I think it would be very obvious? No?"

Tony smiled. "What do you mean obvious?"

"What I mean Tony is…"

"What she means is you've been smiling and strutting around the office all morning Dinozzo. Cut it out." He said as he head slapped him.

"Sorry boss." He said as he grimaced as Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs." He said as he answered.

"Gibbs, its Sam"

Gibbs got up and walked away from his desk. "What's going on Sam?"

"It's Callen, Nell found him on the bathroom floor this morning, he's unconscious in the hospital."

"I'll be on the next flight Sam. I'll see you soon. Thanks for calling." He said as he hung up the phone as he headed up to brief Vance who granted him leave immediately and headed down the stairs passed Tony and Ziva.

"Going somewhere Boss?" Yelled Tony

"Well yeah Dinozzo" He said as he stepped into the elevator and closed the doors.


	12. Promises and Influences

Half an hour later the team had arrived at the hospital.

"Do you know what floor their on?" Asked Deeks as the approached the hospital doors.

"I don't know." Said Sam as he pulled out his phone and dialled Nell's number.

Nell, who hadn't moved since she had last spoke to Sam almost jumped 10 feet in the air when her phone rang.

"Nell, we're here what floor are you on."

"Third floor. Room 3150. Kensi and Deeks are with you? You said we."

"Yeah, they are. We'll see you in a minute." He said as he hung up the phone and they headed up toward the elevator and headed to third floor arriving moments later and began walking down the hallway until they reached Callen's room and could hear voices as Sam put his hand out stopping them near the threshold of the door.

Nell took Callen's hand which had a canula's attached to tubing coming out of it and placed it on her stomach.

"We need you Callen, your daughter needs you, I need you, please, please wake up. I can't do this.I can't lose you...not now." She said. "You promised me, you'd be here to see your daughter..." She said as he held her other hand over his. "Please.." She whispered as she watched as Callen lay motionless in the bed.

Outside the room Deeks whispered. "Should we go in or?"

"Yeah" Said Sam softly as he knocked on the door frame as Nell turned slightly to see the rest of the team standing at the door way "Hey, sorry we didn't mean to.."

Nell waved them off as she returned Callen's hand to the bed, not noticing the slight movement in his hand as she did. "No, no, its okay I was just talking to him, trying to get him to wake up. The doctor said that his brain needs time to heal, but I...I just wish he would wake up.

Callen was listening to everything going around him, he could hear Nell's voice, he could feel his daughters feet kicking against his hand, he could hear Nell begging him to come back to her. He knew as much pain he was in that he had to find his way back to her. He focused all his energy as he forced his finger tips to move. 

"How are you doing Nell?" Asked Deeks. "Stupid question I know. I can't imagine, but um is there anything you need, tea, coffee, chocolate, food, clothes, hairbrush?"

"Hairbrush?" Said Sam and Kensi at the same as they stared at him.

"What she's a girl and they need hairbrushes." Said Deeks as Kensi and Sam continued to stare in disbelief.

"What I panicked okay." Exclaimed Deeks.

Nell smiled. 'It's alright Deeks, thanks I'm good."

"How's the little one doing?" Asked Sam and he looked down a glowing Nell.

Nell smiled. "She's doing good, very active; constantly kicking my bladder, all I want to do is pee." Said Nell as Sam chuckled.

"Reminds me of Michelle when she was pregnant with Aiden. "Every 20 minutes." He said smiling.

In the background Callen's fingers began to twitch.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Just have to wait and see. I just wish he'd wake up. I was even going to threaten him with an infamous Gibbs head slap if he doesn't wake up.

"No...head...slaps." Came a croaky voice behind them.

"Callen!" Exclaimed Nell as she and Sam turned rushing to his bedside. "Oh my god" She said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I'll go and find a nurse." Said Deeks as he exited the room with Kensi in tow

"You scared me." Said Nell as she caressed his face.

"I...know...I'm...sorry" He said as tried to speak and breathe at the same time.

"It's alright, you're still here." Smiled Nell as she kissed Callen's forehead.

Deeks walked back in the room with Kensi. "Dr Nolo is on his way."

Callen reached out for Nell. "I...could...feel...her..."

"Who?" Said Sam.

"Our...daughter..." Said Callen in between breaths.

Nell smiled as Dr Nolo walked back in the room.

"Mr Callen, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?"

"Hospital...Dr Nolo.."

"Good, do you remember what happened?"

"Walking...started to shake...fell...hit...head."

"Okay. Well you'll be monitored closely over the next couple of days. When you're upto it, we need to have a talk. I'm going to start you on some new medication, but for now rest." He said as he made notes in the binder before walking out.

"Dr Nolo?" Said Nell as she got up and walked after him as quickly as she could. "What are you giving him?"

"A stronger anti – convulsive medication, it's in trial stages right now, but it showing promising results." He said and he smiled softly before walking down the corridor.

Nell headed back towards the room when she heard Callen struggling to speak with Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

She waited at the door as she listened in. "I...can...feel...something...has changed...don't..think I...have...long..left."

Deeks wiped the tears from his eyes and they continued to listen.

"I'm...going to...fight...to...stay...for...my...daughter...promise...me now...you'll...take..care of Nell... and ...my...daughter...when I'm...gone.." He said in between breaths as he deeply exhaled the oxygen.

Tears began to flow from everyone in the room. "We promise." Said Kensi as she wiped a tear from her face.

"We will always." Said Sam as he squeezed his hand. "You're family" He said as looked down at the shadow of his partner.

Nell stood outside the room as she whimpered softly as her tears also ran freely down her face.

Sam bent down and placed a soft kiss on Callen's forehead and Deeks pulled Kensi into him. "We love you Callen."

"I love you Kens." Whispered Deeks.

"Love you too Deeks." She said softly as they embraced each other.

"You get some rest now, your daughters gonna need you soon." He said as he smiled down at his partner.

Taking Sam's advice Callen nodded as he closed his eyes as Nell walked back into the room to see the trio teary eyed. Nell smiled softly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Sam walked over to her noticing she was losing her colour. "Nell are you alright you look a little." But before he could finish Nell collapsed. Sam quickly caught her in his arms and laid her down on the floor.

"Kensi, Deeks, get some help now!" He exclaimed as they ran quickly from the room.

"No, come on Nell, don't do this, stay with me, stay with me.


	13. Healing & Interventions

Sam waved his hand over her mouth to feel for breath sounds and put his other hand to her neck to feel for a pulse as he heard the rushing feet coming down the corridor with a doctor and 2 nurses with Kensi and Deeks in tow.

"What happened?" Asked the doctor

"We we're talking and she went pale and she just collapsed, you've got to make sure the babies okay." Said Sam.

"We'll take care of both of them at the same time okay."

"Get me a gurney now!" Yelled the doctor as one of the nurses quickly grabbed a spare gurney from the corridor. "Right let's get her up. Easy."

"I've got her." Said Sam as he picked her up gently and loaded her onto the gurney as he watched the doctors and nurses go about their work.

"She'll be ok, she has to be right." Said Deeks as he stared at Nell.

"Yeah, she'll okay Deeks; she's small, but tough, just like Hetty." Smiled Kensi as she did her best to reassure her partner as they watched on as the nurses hooked her up to an IV of clear liquid.

"What are you giving her?" Asked Sam.

"Just some fluids to rehydrate her, she's extremely dehydrated and worn down. She's needs to rest." Said the doctor as the team watched on as Nell lay unconscious.

"This is our fault. We should have been looking out for her more, making sure she was looking after herself and the baby." Said Kensi

"Hey, hey, hey, listen we know now okay, we'll look after, they'll both be okay." Said Deeks.

"Deeks is right Kensi, she's in good hands." Said Sam.

"Back up, did Sam just say I'm right?" Smiled Deeks.

Sam smiled. "Once in a life time Deeks."

"Still, got you to say it didn't I" He grinned.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah Deeks, you did." He said as he started to way walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kensi

"I'm going to check in with Hetty" He said as he pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

"Mr Hanna, how are things at the hospital?

Sam paused.

"I'm not angry Mr Hanna, so please provide a SIT-REP."

"Callen woke up, but it's not good news the tumours getting bigger and he's getting worse."

"And Nell?" Asked Hetty.

"Ah Nell, she collapsed Hetty."

"Oh dear."

"She was severely dehydrated; she wasn't taking care of herself properly. Doctors are taking care of her now."

"I see. Well I assume that you have called Gibbs with this latest development?"

"Yeah"

"Right well, send Mr Deeks and Miss Blye onto the boatshed to interrogate our guests and I shall see you soon Mr Hanna." Said Hetty as he hung the phone before heading up to OPS to find out Gibbs flight information and headed off to the airport.

Back at the hospital Sam headed back to find Kensi and Deeks sitting outside of Callen's room, waiting.

"You two go on and head to the boatshed, suspects are waiting."

"Sam, we ca.."

"Hetty's orders. I'm staying to wait for her."

"You call with any news." Said Deeks as he and Kensi rose from their chairs.

"I will" Nodded Sam as Kensi and Deeks headed back down the corridor.

Sam walked back into Callen's room where he was sleeping. He lowered himself down into the arm chair as tears welled in his eyes as his gazed over his partners body.

He had been an emotional rock for Nell through everything, Callen's cancer and her pregnancy.

The normally stoic man was never one to show emotion, always keeping his cool not matter what the situation. He always prided himself on being the one people came to for advice, the person who could fix everyone's problems, but yet here lye his best friend whose problem he couldn't fix. He couldn't save him no matter how hard he tried. The tears began flowing down his face as he reached out and took Callen's hand in his and closed his eyes as he bowed his head.

Hetty had arrived at the airport as she waited for Gibbs flight to arrive, which according to her watch should be any minute now. She stood and waited by baggage claim as she saw the ever confident Gibbs walk towards her back in hand.

"You wait for me by baggage even though you know I have no baggage Hetty." Said Gibbs as he approached her.

"Indeed Gibbs, call it a force of habit."

"Here I thought you discouraged those Hetty."

"Mmmm Indeed." She said as she smirked.

"Any update on Callen?" He asked as they started to walk towards the car.

"Indeed, the tumour is getting worse, he is getting worse and Nell has also collapsed, I suspect through stress and dehydration." Said Hetty as she turned to face Gibbs before handing over the keys.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" He said as he opened the door as they both got in the car and headed off to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Sam knew that he needed to check on, he knew Callen would want to make sure she was alright. He got up, headed to the nurses station and asked one of the nurses to sit with Callen while he ventured to find Nell who was just down the hall from her husband. 

Sam walked in to see Nell curled up on her side with her hands protectively on her stomach as the doctor came in moments later.

"Hello again." He said as he nodded.

"How is she doc?" Asked Sam.

The doctor paused. "She's my family." He said.

"The doctor nodded. "She collapsed due to stress and dehydration, but we've got her on fluids to help re-hydrate her, we've also inserted a feeding tube, she was a little malnourished and normally that wouldn't be a problem, but since the baby is taking up a lot of her food supply…"

"And her not relaxing and taking it easy as she should.." Finished Sam

"Yes, it led to her collapse. I must insist that she rest, with no stress for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"Her husband is dying of a brain tumour, she's undoubtedly stressed right now doc." Smiled Sam.

"I see, well it is imperative that she rest and be as stress free as she possibly can. "

"Don't worry. I've got someone on the way who'll be able to help with that." Smiled Sam.

"Okay, well everything looks okay here for now. I'll be back around in a few hours." He said as he signed off her chart and exited the room.

Sam placed his hand over hers as it rested on her stomach as Nell felt a hand cover hers. "I know you can hear me, you have an appetite just like your father, taking all your mothers food, your dad never did learn to share." He said as he smiled.

"Callen?" She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, easy,easy." Said Sam. "You're in the hospital."

"I know I was visiting Callen." She said as she looked around. "Wait, why am I in a bed?" She said as tried to get out.

"Nell, relax, just wait. You collapsed." He said as his hands were on her shoulders. "You need to rest."

Nell relaxed back into the bed. "What do you mean I collapsed?" She said as she rubbed her stomach. "Is the baby.."

"The baby's fine. It was stress, dehydration and some malnutrition."

Nell looked down and away from Sam. "I know you're worried about Callen, but you've got to take care of yourself Nell, let us take care of you, alright."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just want to be there for him and I thought I was doing okay and.."

"I know you're tough Nell, but you need to relax, look after yourself, let us look after you and Callen, okay."

Nell nodded.

"Alright, well, promise me you'll wait here for me. I'll see if I can get a doctor." He said as Nell nodded yes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Callen?" She asked.

"He's okay, just sleeping, resting, he's going to need his rest to keep up with you and bubs." He said as he smiled as he exited the room as saw Gibbs and Hetty walking down the hallway.

"Gibbs, Hetty."

"Mr Hanna, how is Nell and Mr Callen?"

"Callen's sleeping and Nell's awake, she just woke up actually, she's just down there." Said Sam as he pointed down the hall.

"I best check in on Mr Callen" Said Hetty.

"I'm heading back that way I'll take you." Said Sam.

"I'm with Nell." Said Gibbs as he took off down the hall looking for the room with her name on it eventually finding it about a minute later.

"Nell, what happened?" Asked Gibbs as he stood by her bedside.

"I fainted, I uh well Sam told me I was dehydrated and stressed."

"Yeah well I can't really blame you for that can we?" Smiled Gibbs

"No, but I should have been taking better care of myself."

"Yeah and you're team should have been taking care of you." He said as he looked at her seriously.

"No, no, don't blame them Gibbs, they have their own lives, Sam has a family."

"Alright, calm down, breathe, don't make me get kicked outta here for stressing you out to much." He said

Nell smiled. "No I won't."

"Alright, well you seem better, how about we talk to a doctor and see about getting you home."

"I'd rather be here with Callen Gibbs." She replied.

Gibbs came and sat on her bed, he took her hand. "Hey, we'll come and see him, but you need to take care of you and mini you in there. Callen would want you too. Okay." He said not a question but as a final statement.

Nell nodded. "Yeah."

"He's in good hands here Nell alright, try not to worry. I know it's hard, but think about doing it for your baby, and for Callen."

"I will. Thanks Gibbs." She said as Gibbs smiled as he left the room in search for a doctor.

Nell looked down and placed her hands on her stomach. "For you, for dad." She whispered.


	14. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> Last chapter, hope you enjoy the ending!

Gibbs had been in LA for a month, staying with Nell who was now close to close to full time and Gibbs she could go into labour at any time.

"How are you doing there Nell?" You need a hand?" He yelled as he poured coffee into a cup for him and made up a tea for Nell and set it down on the table before looking for her.

"Yeah, yep. I'm good, just takes a bit of a time to waddle that's all." She called as she guided herself down the hall, using the wall to support her as she came into view.

"Here, let me help." Said Gibbs as tell took a hold of his arm as he guided her over to lounge as he brought their drinks over as she sat with her hands rubbing over her stomach as tried to soothe her daughter who had been particularly active this morning.

Gibbs smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Everything okay?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, just he's very active this morning that's all, I think she things kicking mommy is funny." She said as she smiled looking down at her stomach.

Gibbs smiled. "Sounds like she's ready to get out over there." He said as he rested a hand on her stomach. As he did the door bell rang. "I got it." He said getting up and heading to the door and found Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Eric waiting with coffee and breakfast.

Gibbs stepped aside letting them in as they walked over to Nell.

"Morning guys."

"Morning, how are you doing this morning?" Asked Sam as he looked at a glowing Nell.

"Good, she's active, kicking me a lot!" She exclaimed as her hands went to her stomach to try and stop her as she watched Deeks hand Kensi a breakfast burrito. "Is that a breakfast burrito?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, it is." Said Deeks.

"You have another one by any chance?" She asked.

"Uh, no, sorry Nellster."

"Can I have it?" She asked.

Deeks shot a look at Kensi who was looking at her burrito. "Uh Nell, Kensi without food, yeah I don't know if that's something I'm ready to experience..."

"Come on, please I'm really craving a burrito and my daughters kicking out my insides. You wouldn't deny a pregnant woman would you Kens?" She asked, hoping to guilt trip her.

Gibbs got up walked over to Kensi took the burrito out of her hand and handed it to Nell. "Here you go" He said as he sat down with a smile.

Deeks looked at Kensi. "But clearly I'm okay with it and I'm looking forward to the experience." He said nervously.

Sam took a seat opposite Nell who was shifting her weight as she took a bite out of her burrito.

"You alright Nell?" He asked

"Oh yeah, just some pain in back and hips."

A serious look came over his face. "Nell, how's the baby been the last day or so?"

"Uh Sam?" Asked Kensi

"What's going on?" Asked Deeks.

"Uh, she's pretty active.' She chuckled as her hands rested on her stomach. "Been kicking a lot this morning."

Sam looked at Gibbs who looked back at Sam realizing what he was getting at.

"I'll be back in a second." He said as he got up and went to the bedroom and saw a wetness on the bed.

"Damn." He whispered as he went back to the living room where they were all sitting by Nell.

"Nell you didn't tell me where your water broke" Said Gibbs as he gathered his jacket and keys.

"I thought it was just the baby, kicking on my bladder, it's wasn't the first time." She said slightly embarrassed as she got up with the help of Sam.

"Well your stomach's looked like it's dropped as well." Noted Sam.

"What does that mean?" Asked Deeks.

"It means we're going to the hospital and you need to let Hetty know the baby's on the way." Said Gibbs as he and Sam helped her to the car while Deeks grabbed the bag near the door.

"Are you sure we need to go now Gibbs? I don't even feel any contractions."

"Yeah Nell, we're going now. That way we can see Callen before your daughter arrives alright." He said

"Yeah" She said as suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion as Kensi and Deeks came into view.

"Nell, Nelly, everything okay?" Asked Deeks.

Sam and Gibbs smiled as they looked at each other. "Hormones." They said at the same with Sam chuckling.

"Alright well you two check in with Hetty and I'll head to the hospital with Gibbs and Nell." Said Sam.

"We will, we'll meet you at the hospital" Said Deeks as they hugged Nell.

"Ahhh." She said sharply as she jerked. "I think you might have been right about those contractions Gibbs." She said.

"Right, come on then, let's go." He said as he got in the car and they headed off to the hospital.

As they arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later Sam got them checked in as Gibbs found a wheelchair and after some arguing Nell allowed Gibbs to push her and they soon arrived at Callen's room.

"Callen?" Called Nell as he groaned and turned as he coughed.

"Nell? Is that you?" He asked as he turned to find Gibbs and Nell across from him.

"Yeah, it's me and Gibbs."

"Gibbs, are you sure? I can't smell any coffee." He said as he tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead.

"Here" She said as she handed him some water.

Callen coughed. "Thanks." He said as he held it out with a shaky hand.

"What are you doing in a wheelchair Nell?" He said shakily. "Are you alright?"

Nell smiled. "I'm better than alright honey. My water broke this morning." She smiled as she reached for his hand.

Callen looked at his wife in confusion.

"The baby's coming Callen, you're daughters coming." She said as she felt another pain, another contraction."

For the first time in a long time Gibbs and Nell saw Callen smile. He squeezed her hand as he took a breath. "I can't wait to meet her." He said as Sam knocked on the door.

"Hey G." He said as he greeted them.

"I'm sorry to steal Nell away but the midwife wants to see how far along you are." He said as Sam walked around the back of the wheelchair.

"Don't worry G, I'll bring her back, along with your daughter." He said as he smiled as he back out of the room with Nell.

"I love you." She mouthed.

Callen smiled. "Love you too baby." He said as Gibbs took a seat.

"So how are you doing Callen?" He asked.

Callen smiled as he and Gibbs began to talk.

Meanwhile Sam and Nell had arrived in the maternity ward and she felt another contraction hit. "How many minutes is that in between each one now" Asked Sam.

"I don't know, but about 15 minutes, but the pain is um, well its rough." Said Sam.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, well you're a pushing out a mini human right there Nell. You're definitely tougher than me" He said

Nell smiled. "That's a huge compliment coming from a SEAL."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah well those guys have never had to give birth to another human have they." He said as he winked as he the midwife greeted her.

Meanwhile back at the mission Kensi and Deeks had arrived and quickly headed towards the office. 

"Good Morning Mr Deeks, Miss Blye."

"We came from Callen's and uh…well.." Said Deeks.

"Well, what Mr Deeks?" Asked Hetty

"Nell's water broke Hetty, she's in labour."

Hetty smiled. "And Mr Callen?"

"We don't know Hetty, we came straight here. Sam went to the hospital with Nell and Gibbs.

"Good, good, well. We have updates on the case. I suggest you make haste as when Mr Hanna or Gibbs call we will make our journey to the hospital." She smiled before walking away as Kensi and Deeks headed up the stairs to OPS.

The hours continued to pass and back at the hospital Nell's contraction had become closer and closer.

"Well then how are we doing here?" Asked the doctor as she walked in the room.

"We're in a lot of pain!" She yelled as she squeezed Sam's hand as he looked up and saw Gibbs standing by the door.

"I thought you were with Callen?" He said.

"He is." He said as he saw Callen in the wheelchair. Gibbs rolled him over to Nell's bedside as he replaced Sam's hand. "I told you I wouldn't miss this" He said as he smiled. Nell chuckled as she smiled as she squeezed his hand

"Here we go, alright Nell, we're going to start push alright. Are you ready?" Asked the doctor.

Nell nodded. "I'm ready."

"That'd be our cue to leave." Said Sam as Gibbs followed him out but not before turning to one of the nurses. "That's my daughter in law. Would you mind calling me when everything's finished." He said.

The nurse nodded as they left the room.

"Coffee?" Asked Sam.

"Do you have to ask Sam?" Smiled Gibbs as they walked down the corridor.

2 hours later an exhausted Nell was lying next to Callen as she held her daughter to her chest. "Welcome to the world Clara Henrietta Callen." She smiled as Callen kissed her forehead as he looked down smiling at his new born daughter as at the same time Gibbs phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he flipped his phone shut. "She's here." He smiled.

"Great I'll let Hetty and the others know." He said as he stepped away to call them. "I'll catch you up." Said Sam as Gibbs headed back to Nell's room arriving shortly after.

Gibbs smiled as he stood at the doorway as she saw Nell and Callen smiling as their daughter lay on Nell's chest.

"She's beautiful Nell." He said as he walked in.

"How are you doing? Both of you?"

Nell smiled "Exhausted, tired, but ontop of the world."

"Callen?" Asked Gibbs.

"Happy Gibbs, I feel, happy.' He said as he shot him a crooked smile.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter Gibbs?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled as he picked her up and nestled her into his chest. "Oh she is beautiful Nell, so innocent." He said as he smiled lovingly down at his granddaughter.

Nell and Callen smiled as they the held each other while they watched Gibbs bond with their daughter before handing her back to her mother before the nurse came and put her back in the cot.

"You should get some sleep while you can Nell I imagine the others will be here soon." Said Gibbs.

Nell nodded. "Will you stay?" She asked turning to Callen.

"Course I will baby." He said as he wrapped his shaking arm around her and held her tight.

An hour later Hetty, Eric, Kensi and Deeks had finished winding down the case and had arrived at the hospital.

"I can't wait to meet her." Said Kensi as she smiled.

"I know right I keep trying to imagine the combination of Callen and Nell into one baby." Said Eric.

Hetty smirked. "Well we will find out soon enough Mr Beale." Said Hetty as they jumped in the lift and headed to the maternity ward soon arriving at the door of Nell room when they smiled when they saw Nell snuggled in Callen as she gazed over to her daughter and then to the door and smiled.

"How are you Nell?" She asked as they stepped into the room.

"Tired, but happy." She said as she felt Callen wake. "Honey, Hetty and the others are here." She whispered.

He used what strength he had to try and push himself up. "Mr Callen, no need to move for us." She said as he stopped.

"Ah and this must be the little one." She said as she turned towards the cot. What no-one noticed was Gibbs and Sam standing by the door, smiling no one noticed but Callen, who beckoned them in as they joined the others who were now huddled around the cot as Callen and Nell looked on as Hetty cradled the baby in front of her.

"She is beautiful Nell." She said as she stared down at the auburn haired baby. "May I ask her name?"

Nell and Callen smiled. "Her name is Clara, Clara Henrietta Callen." She said as Hetty smiled.

"Thank you for the honour Nell."

Nell simply smiled as both her and Callen watched as their team, their family doted on their daughter. Callen looked around at his friends, his family and his daughter and smiled. He was happy, he knew that once he was gone that his daughter, his wife, his family would always be taken care of. He nestled into Nell as he let his happiness take him over.

Time did not matter to him anymore, what mattered to him now was sending what time he had left with his friends, his family.


End file.
